Punishment Time
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: "Lepas..enghh, kan… Akashi- ahhh." Akashi menyeringai. "Tidak. Sekarang pakai ini dan kita makan malam ke bawah," jedanya sebelum menunjukkan wajah sok mengasihani yang ketara, "dengan ayahku." Makan malam dan sexs toys. Bagaimana menurutmu?/WARNING: BDSM,TOYS,BONDAGE,NC,RAPE,DLL. Mari menyambut MAIN EVENT XD. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin Selamat Idul Fitri 1434 H
1. Permulaan

"Lihat betapa tubuhmu menikmatinya, Ryouta." –sebuah seringai keji.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Akashi menyeringai penuh makna. Serigaian lebar, kejam, dan menunjukkan dominasinya di tempat itu. Adrenalin di matanya membara, menikmati apa yang tersaji di sana. Menunjukkan kepuasan atas 'masterpiece' buatannya yang terkulai lemas, tidak berdaya, dan menderita di atas tempat tidur. Sekali lagi matanya bergerak menelusuri tiap inci tubuh sempurna itu. Ah~ ya… dia benar-benar puas.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya.*" Ujarnya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri dibanding si pirang di sana yang kesadarannya tinggal setengah. Akashi -masih dengan seringinya -ber'hm' kecil. Sesaat kemudian menggeser tombol di wireless remote dalam genggamannya. Menggerakan tombol itu dari tulisan 'medium' menjadi 'high'.

"A-kaahh… nghh- ah… nghhh." Suara erangan itu terdengar memohon sekaligus memenuhi setiap penjuru ruangan.

Di atas tempat tidur, Kise terbaring dengan keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan sama sekali. Penampilannya bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Tubuhnya yang terekspose sempurna -telanjang bulat, rambut pirangnya berantakan, mukanya memerah dengan jejak air mata yang masih basah mengalir di pipi.

Peluh terus mengalir bahkan ketika hawa dingin berusaha membunuh panas yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Kise hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah. Menangis dan berkali-kali memohon ampunan si emperor yang menatapanya dengan tidak peduli –sama sekali tidak tertarik menyentuh tubuh telanjangnya. Sudah lebih dari dua jam dan kepala merah itu hanya membiarkan tubuhnya dipermainkan oleh berbagai jenis sex toys yang membuatnya kehilangan akal.

Kedua tangannya diikat –diatas kepala –dengan tali. Pergelangan tangannya mungkin sudah membiru dengan darah kehitaman yang membeku. Sisa tali yang masih panjang diikatkan ke salah satu kaki tempat tidur. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan tangannya, leher putih yang dihiasi tanda kemerehan itu ikut diikat dengan tali kekang –mirip dengan tali kekang hewan –yang ujungnya terabaikan. Si pirang di sana hanya bisa pasrah tanpa melakukan apapun –bergerak saja rasanya mustahil.

Kise menggigit bibirnya sekeras mungkin, membuat daging pink itu luka dan mengeluarkan darah segar yang terasa asin. Menahan desahan ataupun erangan kesakitan yang mendesak untuk keluar. Getaran benda yang ada di dalam rektumnya semakin cepat, menerobos lebih dalam dan menabrak titik surganya berkali-kali. Rasa nikmat sekaligus sakit saat benda itu melesak semakin dalam dan menghantam prostatnya tanpa ampun benar-benar di luar batasannya.

Dinding luar anusnya memerah dengan darah segar mengalir karna hantaman vibrator yang mengoyak bagian dalam lagi, adik kecilnya yang sudah ereksi sejak tadi dipasangi cock ring. Menahan luapan hasrat yang sudah ingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Entah sudah berapa kali orgasme kering yang ia alami yang membuatnya berada diambang batas kesadaran. Ujung kemaluannya bahkan sudah agak membiru karena orgasme yang sudah tertahan berkali-kali. Ini benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa walaupun luapan kenikmatan terus ia rasakan.

"Oh… jangan ditahan Ryouta. Aku mau mendengar suaramu." Di sana, dia –Akashi –masih duduk tenang dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Menghiraukan perasaan menggebu untuk menyentuh pemuda di atas sana. Belum –ini belum waktunya, itulah yang kira-kira ada dipikirannya. Masih ada beberapa hal yang perlu ia lakukan sebelum menikmati tubuh pemuda itu secara pribadi.

Kise mengerang, meringis dan mendesah tertahan. Tubuhnya mengelinjang di atas tempat tidur dengan mata yang sudah tidak fokus. Tuhan –sampai berapa lama iblis ini mau mempermainkan tubuhnya?

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Punishment Time © ArcSa Reiyu™**

**Rated: M(NC)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort – Romance – General – Angst **

**Warning: Bondage, BDSM, Toys, BL, ****Cannon-modify, AU, Crack pairing, OOC, Typo(s),**** kekerasan, Roleplay, nsfw, Rape, dll?**

* * *

Lima jam yang lalu. Kise Ryouta, 15 tahun, siswa tahun ke tiga SMP Teiko, model muda yang sedang tenar dikalangan para kaum hawa itu masih sibuk bergelimpungan di atas tempat tidur sambil mengutak-atik handphone touchscreen merah* miliknya. Membuka beberapa social network dan mengecek e-mail yang sudah tiga bulan tidak ia jamah. Rencananya, pemuda beriris coklat madu itu ingin membalas beberapa fans mail yang mampir di mailbox-nya –entah dari mana para mahluk itu mendapat alamat e-mail nya-, walau memang… tumpukan fans mail itu menganggu.

Belum lagi setumpuk surat senada berwarna khas perempuan yang selalu menumpuk di loker sepatunya. Hal yang membuat Kise mengamankan sepatu sekolahnya ke loker lain –dalam kasus ini yang tepilih adalah loker tak berdosa milik Kuroko.

Namun begitu, si pirang itu tentu saja tetap menyayangi fansnya. Tanpa dukungun mereka, karirnya sebagai model juga tidak akan semelejit ini kan? Seperti roket lepas landas yang meluncur tinggi sekali. Padahal keikutsertaannya di dunia permodelan belum bisa dibilang lama. Namun namanya sudah cukup tenar di mana-mana. Sekali saja ia keluar rumah tanpa penyamaran maka ia yakin suara teriakan seperti 'KYAAA LIHAT! LIHAT I-ITU KISE-KUN!' akan terus-terusan terdengar. Dan itu memang terbukti.

Apalagi ketika ada acara valentine di sekolah, Kise tidak mau ingat bagaimana adegan petak-umpet tidak elit itu. Terutama ketika dia dengan nistanya memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di kamar mandi perempuan yang sedang sepi –ia memilih tempat itu karena darurat, bukan karena mesum seperti si biru remang-remang yang selalu jadi lawan one-on-one di lapangan.

.

From: (dirahasiakan demi keamanan)

Subject: KISE-KUN AISHITERU 3

Konnichiwa Kise-kun,

Namaku xxxx, dan aku berharap berubah menjadi Kise xxxx di masa depan.

Kise-kun aku benar-benar penggemar beratmu (emot lope-lope). Maukah kau menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku? Aku yakin kita akan punya anak-anak manis dan imut sepertimu.

Kise-kun, kau tahu? Aku benar-benar mengerti definisi jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat wajah imut-cute-kawai + kakkoi-mu itu di majalah fashion milik kakakku. Oh Kise-kun aku rela jadi yang kesepuluh bahkan kedelapan ratus di hatimu. Asal kau mau menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku, dimadu pun aku rela. Oh Kise-kun, jadi istrimu yang ke-berapapun juga tidak apa XD.

Kise-kun, aku melting setiap melihat majalah yang ada tampangmu. Kenapa wajah kise-kun selalu tambah tampan dari waktu ke waktu sih? Kau membuat hatiku…bla, bla, bla.(apabila di copy ke MS word, e-mail ini menghabiskan tiga halaman ukuran A4 dengan spasi 1,5 font style Calibri dengan font size 11)

Salam cinta :*

Tolong lamar aku ;D

.

_Speechless_. Satu lagi fans mail tidak waras yang ia temukan di mailbox-nya. Ini sudah yang kedelapan belas dari lima puluh enam e-mail yang sudah ia respon.

"Memang, aku senang dibilang seperi itu-ssu. Tapi aku kan bukan playboy. Apalagi melakukan poligami."

Kise Ryouta adalah perwujudan anak alim yang menentang praktek poligami. Sayang sekali untuk fans girl-nya yang siap dimadu di luar sana.

Pemilik mata coklat keemasan itu menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Kalau sudah begini mau membalas seperti apa? Kise hanya bisa menunjukkan cengiran khasnya di depan layar handphone yang menyala terang. Apa yang harus ia ketikkan untuk membalas e-mail dari fans –tidak waras –nya? Hanya mengetikkan kata 'tidak'? Oh… dia bukan tipe straight answer seperti si hijau Midorima atau Murasakibara yang selalu mesra dengan pocky-nya.

Mengetik panjang lebar dengan alasan yang terperinci agar tidak meluukai perasaan? Mungkin itu yang ingin Kise lakukan. Mungkin, kalau saja yang ada di hadapannya adalah laptop silver –kesayangannya –dengan keypad. Bukan handphone touchscreen dengan kaypad screen berukuran kecil. Mengetik terlalu panjang di handphone itu menyebalkan. Belum lagi kalau ada masalah koneksi yang menyebabkan ketikan panjang yang sudah ia buat lenyap tanpa bekas.

**Drrt…. Drrt…. Drrt…. Ankoku ni somatta-**

Lantunan intro lagu 'Kuroi Taiyou*' mengagetkan si pirang manis kita dari lamunannya. Di layar handphone-nya sebuah notification baru, muncul. Satu pesan masuk dari Akashi Seijuuro. Kapten killer yang paling ia takuti seumur hidup sekaligus kekasih paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia temui.

Kise merasa tenggorokannya kering. Menelan ludah pun rasanya susah.

Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Di hari yang cerah tanpa ada jadwal latihan. Sudah begitu, dua minggu ini mereka bertengkar –lebih tepat kalau dibilang Kise mendiamkan Akashi –tanpa bicara. Kise menutup aplikasi browser dan beralih ke mailbox handphonenya. Pesan Akashi menduduki tempat pertama di entry.

From: Akashicchi

Sub: [no title]

Aku mau **kalian** datang ke rumahku.

Dua jam lagi. Tidak datang: guntingku akan sangat merindukan kalian.

.

.

.

Kapan Akashi bisa menurunkan kadar menyeramkannya itu?

* * *

Setelah mengahabiskan waktu setengah jam mandi sekaligus konser tunggal di bawah rintikan air shower. Kise beralih ke lemari bajunya dan mulai memilih setelan yang ia rasa cocok untuk kunjungan ke rumah kapten killer itu. Setelah selesai pilah-pilih lalu berpakaian, Kise mematut dirinya di cermin.

Rambut… cek.

Pakaian… cek.

Penampilan… cek.

Over all… Ok.

Senyum puas terpampang di wajahnya. Mengagumi betapa indah wujud manusia di depannya. Keh.. dasar model narsis.

"_Demo_… firasatku kok tidak enak-ssu?" gumamnya pelan saat merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri tiba-tiba. Padahal, kamarnya tidak terlalu dingin. Remote AC yang tergeletak di atas kasur menunjukkan angka 23 derajat. Suhu standar yang memang selalu Kise gunakan kecuali musim dingin. Tubuhnya saja sudah kebal dengan suhu begitu.

Jadi, kenapa?

Model manis itu menggaruk rambutnya yang sudah dishampo, bersih dan wangi. Clueless dengan firastnya sendiri. Masa sih jauh di sana Akashi sedang merencanakan sesuatu hal laknat untuknya dan anggota tim yang lain? Akashi tidak akan setega itu kan? Seminggu lalu kan mereka sudah latihan habis-habisan….

Tapi…. Err- mungkin saja sih. Mengingat tingkat ketidakwarasan si kepala merah yang sudah diambang batas. Bukan –bukan berarti kapten mereka itu gila. Akashi masih cukup waras untuk diajak bicara dan bercerita. Si kepala merah itu hanya tidak waras dalam hal kesadisan dan menderitakan orang lain. Psikopat sejati.

Bayangkan saja, kapten killer pemilik emperor's eyes itu tega menyuruh anak buahnya lari sepuluh kali mengitari kompleks perumahan si kapten –menu latihan mereka seminggu lalu –yang luasnya susah dimetamorfosiskan menjadi kata-kata. Dan tanpa perasaan, si kepala merah itu ikut berlari diurutan paling belakang dengan gunting siap menghujam.

Berhenti sebentar saja maka sebuah gunting siap menancap di belakang kepalamu. Serius. Kise sendiri nyaris empat kali kena lemparan gunting maut milik kekasihnya –Kise tersenyum kecut mengingat ini.

"_Maa… ii-ssu yo. Daijoubu!_" Ujarnya riang, siap menerima apapun yang akan dititahkan kaisar klub basket Teiko itu nantinya. Walau hati tetap saja suntuk karena harus bertemu dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui. Namun setidaknya, yang akan bertemu Akashi bukan hanya dia saja, kan…?

Akan ada Kurokocchi-nya tercinta, Aomine beserta muka malasnya, Midorima yang misuh-misuh karena liburannya diganggu, dan Murasakibara dengan snacknya. Empat orang beda warna itu pasti akan datang dan mereka akan menanggung penderitaan ini bersama!

Kise meyakinkan dirinya, melangkahkan kaki ke kandang singa yang akhir-akhir ini ia hindari jelas tidak ada dalam agenda. Biasanya, kalau Akashi sudah mengirim pesan 'Ryouta, aku mau bertemu deganmu' Kise akan langsung membalas 'Maaf Akashicchi aku ada pemotretan di daerah xxxx,' menolak. Sejak ia –Kise –memulai pertengkaran sepihak itu. Kise akan selalu menolak ajakan Akashi yang bersifat 'private'. Masih sangsi untuk bertemu kekasih dua puluh harinya itu.

Aneh. Baru jadian dan mereka bertengkar. Kenapa masih bertahan?

Karena tidak ada satu pihak pun yang mau mengucapkan kata putus lebih dulu. Masih mempunyai rasa untuk satu sama lain? Mungkin… Kise sendiri bingung. Mereka bisa jadian juga ceritanya bagaimana?

Absurd… kata paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikan hubungan mereka sekarang.

Kise menghela nafas pelan, mendekati meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Sebuah handphone merah tergeletak berdampingan dengan jam tangan sporty warna hitam. Merah… warna rambut Akashi, warna mata si emperor yang selalu memandang rendah orang lain –kecuali anggota timnya tersayang.

"Aku harus ganti chasing handphone," matanya menatap ragu benda kotak di atas meja, "mungkin."

Itu bisa dipikirkan nanti, kalau hubungannya dengan Akashi tidak membaik. Mungkin… yah… mungkin ia memang perlu mengganti chasing handphonenya.

* * *

Lama perjalanan yang perlu ditempuh adalah dua puluh menit jalan kaki. Kise lupa dan menyesal ketika sadar ia datang lebih cepat lima belas menit dari yang dijanjikan. Sudah begitu batang hidung teman-temannya juga belum terlihat. Kalau begini, sama saja menyerahkan diri pada singa yang sedang kelaparan.

Di depan double-door cat putih milik keluarga Akashi, Kise hanya bisa terdiam kebingungan. Mau memencet bel. Tapi… sendirian. Kemana empat orang lainnya? Biasanya mereka selalu datang bersamaan, kompak walau tanpa janjian. Pemuda manis itu ragu, masuk atau tidak? Mungkinkah teman-temannya sudah menunggu di dalam?

'_Sudahlah, masuk saja. Siapa tahu sudah ada yang datang duluan.' _Batinnya mencoba tenang, walau tetap saja raut masam tak bisa lepas dari wajah modelnya. Demi apapun, Kise masih sangsi –takut mungkin lebih tepat –apabila harus terjebak di suatu tempat dimana hanya ada dia dan Akashi. Itu menyeramkan.

Kise memencet bel yang ada di samping pintu. Entah mengapa tubuhnya mendadak panas dingin ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu. Berharap yang muncul setelah pintu dibuka nanti bukan sosok Akashi. Siapapun boleh… siapapun asal bukan si rambut merah dengan mata dwiwarnanya. Saat pintu dibuka, nafasnya seakan tercekat… dan yang muncul-

"Selamat datang Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" –seorang wanita pertengahan dua puluh dengan baju ala maid berwarna hitam dengan apron putih.

Innernya bersorak kegirangan. Andai saja tak ingat harga diri, mungkin sekarang ia sudah bersujud penuh haru. Kise menatap wanita di depannya hangat. '_Penyelamat' _batinnya berterimakasih. Menunjukkan senyum sejuta dollar andalannya. Mengakibatkan semburat merah muncul di pipi wanita itu. Oh Kise, betapa engkau adalah pangeran yang selalu jadi impian para wanita. Charming.

"Ah, ano… Saya temannya Akashicchi." Jawab si pirang dengan senyumnya. Sukses membuat wajah manis si maid memerah padam. Terbengong beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali ke permukaan dan teringat pesan sang tuan muda yang baru didapatnya setengah jam lalu.

"Do- dozo, a-a-ano. Tu-" satu lagi wanita yang takluk oleh senyuman si copy-cat. Aura dan blink-blink kasat mata milik copy cat satu ini benar-benar susah untuk diabaikan oleh kaum hawa.

"Namaku Kise Ryouta." Kise menjawab kalem, suaranya riang dan bersahabat. Padahal jantungnya dag-dig-dug tak karuan. Sadar bahwa setelah melewati pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah ia akan menemukan sosok Akashi yang berdiri angkuh –seperti biasanya –dan mata heterokromiknya yang menatap dingin.

"Oh, Kise-sama. Anda pasti orang yang ditunggu oleh Seijuuro-sama. Maafkan saja jadi membuat anda menunggu di depan sini. Mari masuk." Suara maid itu terdengar lebih tenang, nyaman dengan nada bersahabat yang diberikan oleh Kise.

Kise menyengir serbasalah. Kalimat yang dikeluarkan si maid seakan-akan mengatakan kalau Akashi sudah menungu-nunggu kehadirannya sejak tadi. Ambigu. Bukankah harusnya Akashi sedang menunggu kedatangan teman-temanannya. Bukan hanya kedatangan Kise?

Maid itu memandunya masuk ke dalam rumah. Mansion milik keluarga Akashi adalah rumah besar –sangat besar – dengan design interior gaya barat yang menonjolkan kemewahan dan keindahan sempurna. Setiap detail ruangan diperhatikan sedemikian rupa sehingga menciptakan resonansi yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Dominasi warna putih yang mewarnai dinding dengan berebagai barang antik –yang bisa dipastikan sangat mahal –serta perabotan kualitas tinggi. Janga lupakan ukiran-ukiran indah yang terbentuk di langit-langit.

"Ka-kalau begitu Kise-sama, saya mau memanggilkan Tuan Mu-"

"Tidak perlu, kau bisa kembali mengerjakan tugasmu." Sesosok pemuda bersuarai merah dengan pakaian santai berseru dari pinggir tangga lantai dua. Iris beda warna miliknya menatap si pirang yang membeku di bawah sana. Keras dan dingin seperti biasa.

Maid itu membungkuk hormat dan kemudian pergi, meninggalkan Kise yang speechless di tempat. Perkataan Akashi adalah perintah, melanggar berarti mati. Itulah semboyan yang dianut oleh maid dan butler di sana. Terutama Akashi junior yang auranya sedang gelap, menurut dan diam adalah pilihan paling tepat.

"Kemari, Ryouta." Titah sang emperor dari lantai dua. Tatapannya datar, dingin, dan menusuk. Seakan mencoba menguliti Kise hidup-hidup.

"Ta- Tapi yang lain belum datang." Kise menjawab gugup. Menghadapi Akashi sendiri itu rasanya mustahil, apalagi ketika aura-aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya. Pertanda nyata bahwa sang emperor sedang kesal dan bisa melemparkan gunting merah tersayangnya kapanpun tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang mau datang." Pernyataan Akashi kontan membuat Kise membeku di tempat.

Tunggu –bukankah pesan yang dikirimkan Akashi bertuliskan kata kalian? Harusnya masih ada orang lain yang datang kan? Kenapa si merah itu malah berkata begitu? Lantas, maksud 'kalian' di pesan itu apa?

"Tetap berdiri di situ berarti kau benar-benar merindukan guntingku."

Bungkam. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Perkataan Akashi Seijuuro adalah perintah, melawan berarti gunting akan menancap di kepalamu.

* * *

Kise masih dalam renungannya ketika Akashi berhenti dan membuka pintu kayu di depannya. Menampilkan sebuah ruangan bernuansa kalem dengan warna soft-brown sebagai pelapis dinding. Sebuah rak buku, meja belajar, tempat tidur, sebuah night stand di samping tempat tidur, lemari pakaian berwarna hitam, rak sepatu –ada 3-4 pasang sepatu basket di sana, dan lantai warna kayu. Suhu kamar diset pada suhu dua puluh lima derajat.

Tidak jauh beda dengan kamar si pirang yang masih sibuk merenung. Meneliti setiap fakta yang ia temukan dan mencoba merangkainya untuk mencapai sebuah kesimpulan.

"Masuk, Ryouta." Suaranya datar, penuh authoritas dan selalu tenang. Membawa pikiran Kise yang sedang melayang-layang kembali ke daratan.

"Tapi Akashicchi, bagaimana kalau yang lain datang?" Kise menyahut pelan, tapi tetap melangkahkan kaki mengekori Akashi yang sudah masuk duluan ke kamar itu. Tidak mau memancing kemunculan gunting Akashi. Auranya saja sudah tidak enak alias enek seperti ini. Belum lagi tatapan intimidasi yang terpasang di mata itu.

Setelah masuk, Akashi menutup pintu di belakangnya. Sebuah seringai khas muncul di wajah tampan sang emperor. Menginitimidasi, keji, licik, berkuasa.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan yang lain." Baritonenya berbisik pelan, membuat suasana kamar yang sudah gelap semakin kelam, menyeramkan… bahkan suasanya jauh lebih horror daripada rumah hantu yang pernah ia kunjungi beberapa bulan lalu. Bisikan itu lebih terdengar seperti suara shinigami yang mau mencabut nyawanya.

KLIK

Kise berjengit, tercekat oleh suara klik pelan yang terdengar dari balik tubuh Akashi. Pintunya dikunci, jalan keluar satu-satunya dari kamar –eksekusi –itu telah dihilangkan oleh Akashi!

"Pe-pesan A-Ak- Akashicchi bilang kalian. Bu-bukannya Akashicchi mengundang teman-teman yang lain-ssu." Perlahan tapi pasti, pemuda pirang itu memutar tubuhnya. Berhadapan langsung dengan si emperor. Akashi masih tersenyum –atau seringai –dan menatap lurus iris coklat madu milik Kise.

Kise bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya menurun drastis ketika senyum itu melebar. Senyuman Akashi bukan pertanda baik. Akashi dan senyum tidak mungkin dijadikan kesatuan dimana akan menghasilkan senyum hangat tulus dan memanjakan hati. Tidak –senyum di wajah itu berarti, malapetaka.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengatakan aku mengirim pesan itu pada mereka." Jawaban tenang Akashi membuatnya tercekat, pesan itu hanya tipuan.

Kise makin membeku. Kakinya seakan mati rasa dan tidak dapat bergerak bahkan untuk satu mili. Otakanya kembali mengolah informasi yang baru ia dapat. Pesan itu tipuan. Itu hanya cara si emperor untuk memancingnya datang. Akashi menjebaknya… dan pemuda itu pasti punya pikiran keji untuk direalisasikan.

Dan berarti... kematian untuknya.

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, mendekati si pirang yang membeku di tempat.

"Menyuruhmu datang sendirian tak akan menghasilkan apapun." Jarak mereka semakin dekat. Kise bisa merasakan jantungnya bermaraton ketakutan melihat sorot tajam penuh amarah dari mata itu. Warna merah itu seakan menyala dan kelaparan. Seperti api yang siap mengenyahkan apapun yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan datang." Ujarnya lagi, senyuman di wajah itu menghilang. Membentuk garis lurus. Raut dingin dan datar ia pajang dengan bangga disana.

Dadanya sesak, pasokan oksigen yang begitu melimpah bahkan tidak bisa memenuhi paru-parunya. Kise mundur beberapa langkah. Sejauh ini, si pirang tidak pernah melihat Akashi marah dan tidak pernah mengharapkan hal itu terjadi. Tidak marah saja sudah sangat menyeramkan, bagaiman kalau sedang marah?

BRUKK

"It-ittai." Rintihnya pelan ketika tulang ekornya bersentuhann dengan lantai dingin. Ingin sekali rasanya mencoba bangun andaikan tatapan dingin dari manik heterokromik itu tidak menghentikannya.

Akashi masih berdiri, menarik kerah baju Kise dan membawa bibir mereka bertemu. Tanpa belas kasihan melumat bibir merah muda pucat pasangannya. Melumat dan terus melumat bibir itu seperti serigala kelaparan. Sedangkan si pirang di bawahnya mencoba melawan, berusaha mendorong Akashi, meronta. Kaget sekaligus tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda merah itu.

Menyadari pasangannya tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama, Akashi menggigit bibir bawah Kise. Membuat daging putih kemerahan itu mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah.

Tanpa sadar, Kise membuka sedikit mulutnya dan memberi celah untuk lidah hangat sang emperor menjelajahi kehangatan mulutnya. Akashi tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Lidahnya langsung menerobos masuk, mengecap setiap rasa di dalam mulut pasangannya, menjilat langit-langit mulut Kise kemudian mengajak lidah hangat di dalam sana untuk bertaut dengan miliknya. Kise belum menyerah, pemuda itu masih mencoba mendorong. Memutus ciuman panas mereka untuk sedikit oksigen.

Akashi menyeringai, memperdalam ciuman mereka, bertaut dengan lidah Kise. Rasa manis dan asin bisa ia rasakan di indara pengecapnya. Hebat –sensasi yang sama saat pertama kali Akashi mengecap bibir itu. Lidahnya bekerja lebih jauh, menggoda langit-langit mulut kekasihnya, mengabsen rentetan gigi di dalam sana. Mengecap setiap rasa yang ada –walau yang bisa ia rasakan hanya manis pasta gigi –melumat bibir itu lebih keras, menghisap dan menjilat sepasang bibir Kise. Bertukar saliva miliknya dengan Kise. Terus… dan terus, Akashi terus mengoda bibir manis itu tanpa mempedulikan wajah memerah Kise yang tampak pucat. Pemuda pirang itu perlu pasokan oksigen.

Ciuman panas itu berakhir ketika Akashi mulai mengangkat kepalanya, memisahkan bibir mereka. Menyisakan cairan bening yang melumuri bibir Kise. Daging kemerahan manis itu agak bengkak, membuat warna merah muda pucat miliknya memerah padam. Salivanya berceceran dari ujung bibir, menetes ke dagu. Belepotan di atas bibir bersama dengan cairan merah yang tidak terlalu banyak keluar.

Kise menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin ketika merasakan udara sudah mulai memasuki paru-parunya lagi. Dadanya benar-benar sesak, otaknya seakan berhenti karena tekanan panas penuh gairah yang dipacu oleh Akashi.

"Hah –Ah, hah.. hah..hahhh," nafasnya tidak beraturan, mukanya memerah dan saliva masih menghiasi bibir pinknya. Akashi menjilat bibirnya sendiri, menyeringai penuh arti menatap Kise yang sudah kepayahan karena kekurangan oksigen. Indah sekali. Wajah kemerahan dengan bibir yang basah oleh saliva itu benar-benar menjadi pemandangan menarik di matanya.

"Akashicchi." Lirihnya pelan, matanya menyipit menatap seringai kekasihnya yang terlihat tidak peduli –bahkan cenderung menikmati wajahnya yang memerah. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang masih ia punya, Kise berdiri gontai dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Membuat punggungnya menabrak dinding dingin pembatas kamar. Dia terjebak di tempat itu. Tubuhnya merosot perlahan, kakinya benar-benar lemas dan seluruh fungsi tubuhnya seakan mati.

"Kenapa?" nadanya pelan, namun menyentak -frustasi dengan keadaannya. Wajah manis itu tertunduk, menutupi rautnya dibalik helaian kuning keemasan. Menjauhkan matanya dari sorot mata heterokromik milik Akashi.

"Kenapa." Gumam Akashi saat mendengar pertanyaan si pirang. Tatapannya berubah dingin seperti bongkahan es di kutub utara. "Aneh, kau malah bertanya padaku." Jawabanya sarkastis, rautnya tenang namun aura disekitarnya memburuk. Kise masih menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah tampan itu walau sedetik.

Akashi mendekat, meminimalisir jaraknya dengan si pirang yang kebingungan –ketakutan. Dengan satu tangan, Akashi menangkap wajah Kise, mencengkram wajah itu kuat sampai suara pekikan kesakitan terdengar dari mulut si pirang.

"Kau masih tak sadar rupanya." Bisiknya rendah di depan wajah kekasihnya.

Di depannya, wajah itu tampak pucat, matanya terpejam dan cairan bening siap meluncur dari sudat sana. Pemandangan yang sangat indah, menakjubkan dan menggiurkan. Akashi menyeringai puas. Ini memang yang ia harapkan. Alasan mengundang si pirang ke rumah besar itu pada saat liburan. Menghukum si pemilik perfect copy yang menurutnya 'nakal'.

Kise tidak sanggup menggerakkan bibirnya. Padahal hatinya berteriak penuh agoni, kemarahan dan kesedihan yang campur aduk ketika Akashi memperlakukannya seperti ini. Setalah semua sikap dingin dan tidak peduli yang diberikannya, Akashi malah bersikap kejam dan memperlakukannya seperti ini. Apa benar si emperor itu mencintainya? Apa dia punya kesalahan yang dosanya sangat besar, sampai-sampai hal seperti ini harus terjadi. Apa kesalahannya? Kenapa di mata Akashi yang ada hanya kemarahan dan intimidasi. Betapa mata itu ingin menunjukkan superioritas dan posisinya di sini.

Wajahnya ditarik mendekat, bibir kembali beretemu bibir. Kecupan pelan yang berubah dengan lumatan lapar, lidah bermain dengan lidah. Kise masih melawan walau tubuhnya mulai menyerah. Seluruh raganya terasa lemas, tidak mampu melakukan apapun kecuali pasrah. Namun jauh di dalam sana, jiwanya berontak.

Setelah beberapa saat, Akashi melepas ciuman mereka, beralih ke leher jenjang Kise yang terekspos sempurna.

Leher itu sama warnanya dengan warna putih cream di atas cappuchino, warna putih agak coklat karena terbakar matahari. Walau tetap saja warna putihnya mendominasi, terang dan cerah –mengggoda. Akashi menggigit leher Kise, seperti vampire yang sedang kehauasan. Gigi-giginya mengoyak sedikit permukaan kulit si model, membuat setetes darah keluar dan tanda kemerahana muncul di sekitarnya. Selanjutnya, lidahnya mulai menjamah bagian itu. Menjilat dan menghisap tanda kemerahan sekaligus darah hasil karyanya.

"Enghh… ahh. Enghh-" Kise mengerang pelan, sakit dan perih- saat saliva itu menyetuh bagian lehernya yang luka.

"Ah~, nghhh…." Desahannya kembali terdengar ketika merasakan hisapan kuat di lehernya yang memang sensitive. Matanya setengah terbuka, tubuhnya lemas dan tenaganya entah menguap kemana. Rasa sakit dan nikmat disaat yang bersamaan benar-benar membuat otaknya berhenti bekerja. Akashi menghentikan kegiatannya, lidahnya kini menjilat daun telinga Kise, mengulum dan menggigit pelan, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan lenguhan yang ingin lolos dari bibirnya.

"…. Mengabaikanku, menolak perintahku, dan sibuk bermain-main dengan yang lain. Kau benar-benar nakal." Tangannya menangkap wajah Kise, membawa tatapan mata keemasan itu lurus menghadapi iris dwiwarna miliknya. Tatapannya tegas, dan merendahkan.

"Dan anak nakal. Harus meneriman hukuman." Seringai itu lagi-lagi muncul, Kise tercekat melihat wajah kekasihnya. Seringaian itu, mata itu, semuanya… Akashi… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

Pipinya basah, entah kapan air mata menetes dan menelusuri tulang pipinya. Sejak kapan air mata itu keluar dan membuat jejak di sana. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun.

"Punishment time." Ucap Akashi perlahan sembari melepas cengkraman dari wajah manis Kise. Seringai itu semakin lebar. Penuh misteri dan keji. Kise tahu Akashi punya sesuatu –rencana –dan apapun it-

"ARGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH." Terikannya menggema di seluruh ruangan. Sepasang iris coklat itu membelalak lebar, tubuhnya tegang. Rasa sakit hebat menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, sarafnya seakan putus. Kise seperti merasa tiap titik di tubuhnya disengat dengan bisa kalajengking yang sangat mematikan. Siap membawanya pada kematian. Sengatan yang menjalari setiap bagian tubuhnya, membunuh setiap sarafnya –mengurangi tiap tarikan nafasnya. Kise tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa selain rasa sakit yang teramat menyiksa.

Kemudian, semuanya terasa buram. Dan kemudian… gelap. Matanya terpejam, tubuhnya terkulai menyender ke dinding dengan leher terekspose yang menampilkan bekas kemerehan –kiss mark milik sang emperor.

Akashi menarik tangannya dan membawa benda dalam genggamannya menjauh dari pinggang Kise. Mengangkat benda itu ke udara. "Hukuman pertama, kejutan listrik." Akashi menyeringai puas melihat keadaan Kise. Pemuda itu lalu menonaktifkan benda berbentuk kotak tidak lancip di tangannya. Sebuah stun gun* hitam yang masih memercikkan cahaya keputihan menyengat. Hukuman pertama yang telah ia siapkan untuk kekasihnya tercinta.

'_Kau bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya, Ryouta.'_ Batinnya tersenyum, Kise Ryouta harus merasakan apa yang Akashi Seijuuro rasakan. Ya… perasaan sakit yang ia rasakan selama ini. Ketika pemuda itu malah menjauh –padahal… Kise adalah miliknya. Satu bagian yang tidak boleh lepas dari dirinya. Bagian yang tidak akan ia lepaskan bergitu saja.

Ia lalu meletakkan stun gun itu di atas meja. Setelahnya, pemuda itu mendekati Kise, membelai rambut pirang si model. Halus dan lembut. Beralih ke leher bagian kanan yang terekspose sempurna, siap diserang. Akashi membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Kise. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kekasihnya sebelum menciumi leher itu –lagi. Wangi citrus memenuhi indra penciumannya. Segar dan menggoda.

Memberi banyak kiss mark di area itu. Menandai pemuda itu sebagai miliknya. Kise Ryouta adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya yang tidak boleh dimiliki orang lain.

"Sleep well, Ryouta. Kau butuh tenagamu untuk hukuman yang berikutnya." Bisiknya pelan di telinga Kise. Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di pipi pucat Kise. Menjadi pengantar pemuda itu menuju kegelapan yang akan memerangkapnya selama beberapa jam.

* * *

Sepasang matanya mengerjap, beradaptasi dengan pencahayaan kamar. Kamar itu memang gelap, tapi tetap saja tidak membuat pengelihatannya bertambah baik. Apalagi rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya yang semakin memperburuk keadaan. Membuat kelopak matanya sangat sulit terbuka. Pemuda itu menyipitkan sepasang iris hazel miliknya, pandanganya benar-benar buram.

Mengerjap beberapa kali, pemilik surai kuning keemasan itu memaksa sepasang matanya terbuka lebih lebar. Menampakkan iris madu keemasan dengan gores kelelahan.

"Erghh…." Geramnya pelan saat merasakan sakit di setiap bagian tubuhnya. Kepalanya pusing seakan dihantam palu raksasa berulang kali. Lebih buruk lagi, ia bisa merasakan sebagian tubuhnya mati rasa. Setiap inchi kulitnya terasa tegang seakan-akan ditarik. Apalagi rasa perih dan panas yang bersarang di dadanya.

Pandangannya dialihkan ke tubuh bagian atas. Dadanya terasa nyeri dan lehernya kaku, Kise tidak yakin apa yang terjadi. Tapi saat melihat dan mencoba meraih dadanya, pemuda pirang itu sadar….

Tangannya terikat dan sekarang ia sudah telanjang dada. Menampakkan tubuh maskulin dan bagian perutnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna. Keterkejutannya makin bertambah ketika menyadari celana jeans panjang yang tadi ia pakai sudah melorot dan terabaikan di sekitar tulang kering.

'_Apa yang terjadi di sini?_' paniknya, Kise mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang terikat. Menarik tangannya ke depan, berusaha melepas tali itu. "Akh –arghh." Erangnya pelan saat merasakan perih di pergelangan tangan. Tali itu diikat terlalu kuat, menggesek kulitnya dan pasti meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Belum lagi sikap paksa Kise untuk melepaskan tali itu, kulit putihnya pasti terkoyak oleh serat-serat dari tali.

Sakit di kepalanya makin parah. Lalu, bayangan itu kembali. Kejadian sebelum ia pingsan menari-nari di otaknya. Seringai si pemilik surai merah dengan tatapan mata heterokromiknya yang langsung membuat Kise terdiam. Bayangan itu bermain berulang-ulang di kepalanya sampai suara pintu terbuka terdengar.

Dari balik pintu, Akashi muncul dengan sebuah kotak cukup besar dalam genggaman. Sebuah seringai kemudian muncul, pemuda itu menutup pintu dan menguncinya –lagi. Menatap Kise yang terikat di atas tempat tidur. Memperhatikan tatapan ngeri dari sepesang mata keemasan itu. Perasaan campur aduk yang terlihat jelas dalam mata itu. Ketakukatan yang indah sekali. Apalagi ditambah tubuh nyaris telanjang milik sang kekasih yang siap dinikmati.

"Kuharap tidurmu nyenyak." Ujarnya, menaruh kotak itu di atas meja dan membuka tutupnya. "Karena setelah ini, aku tak akan memberimu istirahat, Ryouta." Akashi menyuguhkan seringainya sebagai salam pembuka. Menyambut pemuda manis yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Tampak panik dan kebingungan di atas tempat tidur.

"Apa maksudnya ini Akashicchi? Kenapa kau mengikatku?! Lepaskan!" tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya, Kise memberontak dan semakin keras menarik tangannya. Namun, bukannya melonggar, ikatan tali itu semakin kuat dan membuat tangannya terasa perih. Mengeluarkan cairan merah sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hukuman keduamu, Ryouta. Akan jauh lebih menyenangkan." Akashi tidak menggubris teriakan Kise. Serigainya makin lebar. Pemuda itu lalu mengeluarkan satu persatu benda dalam kotak yang ia bawa dan dijejerkan di atas meja. Mata Kise membelalak lebar melihat benda-benda nista di atas meja. Dia memang tidak mengenali semuanya tapi –benda itu. Benda, panjang dan besar –sangat besar –berbentuk seperti kejantanannya –dildo vibrator. Kise tercekat, tubuhnya tegang, dia tahu cara kerja benda itu, dan membayangkan Akashi –Akashi tidak akan melakukan itu padanya kan?

Kise menggeleng keras, kembali berusaha melepaskan diri dengan hasil nihil. Dia –dia sama sekali tidak bisa mebayangkan vibrator itu nantinya akan dimasukan ke anusnya. Benda sebesar –benda sebesar itu tidak mungkin bisa masukkan? Maksudnya, vibrator itu bisa membelahnya! Mana mungkin benda sebesar itu dimasukkan ke lubang yang sesempit itu. '_Aku bisa mati_._'_ Pikirnya dramatis, apalagi melihat keadaan tubuhnya yang nyaris telanjang seperti ini. Lalu tangan terikat dan badan lemas begini… Akashi bisa melakukan apa saja pada tubuhnya!

Pemuda itu bisa merasakan matanya panas, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya ingin langsung hara-kiri. Apalagi kalau benar-benar dilakukan. Apalagi –apalagi kalau benda itu dinyalakan dan –oh tidak. Kise menepis pikirannya jauh-jauh, tidak sanggup membayangkana adegan panas yang mungkin akan terjadi dengan vibrator itu dalam rektumnya lalu menusuk titik prostatnya dan –uhh, lupakan.

'_Sial, ini semua gara-gara doujinshi sialan itu.' _Batinnya merutuk, salahkan Aomine dan setumpuk doujinshi yaoi hardcore milik Momoi yang tidak sengaja ia temukan saat sedang berkunjung ke rumah si meneger. Sekarang dia benar-benar paranoid dan ketakutan setengah mati dengan membayangakan vibrator sebesar itu akan dimasukkan ke dalam rektumnya yang tidak pernah dipenetrasi oleh apapun.

"Excited, Ryouta." Ujar Akashi ringan menyadari pandangan sang kekasih. "Kau terus memandangi benda ini dari tadi." Akashi menatapnya penuh determinasi –merendahkan disaat yang bersamaan, masih dengan seringaian yang sama. Menggenggam vibrator yang sejak tadi jadi perhatian Kise.

"Ara, tenang saja. Kita akan bermain dengan ini," jedanya, mata heterokromik miliknya menatap remeh, mengejek, "tapi nanti." Lanjutnya kemudian menaruh vibrator itu di atas meja. Kise semakin tegang, Akashi jelas-jelas ingin memasukan benda itu ke dalam tubuhnya. Pikiran kotor kembali menggerayangi otaknya yang hanya bekerja lima puluh persen. Membayangkan anusnya yang bisa terbelah dua karena vibrator besar yang dimasukkan secara paksa ke dalam sana.

Warna di wajahnya seakan hilang, keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung terbentuk di pelipisnya. Di lain sisi, perutnya merasa melilit dan panas. Sensasi yang sangat sulit diutarakan.

Kise semakin meracau. Menggeliat di tempat tidur dan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melepas ikatan di pergelangan tangannya, takut dan marah adalah hal yang paling bisa ia rasakan sekarang. Ingin rasanya bisa kabur, lari sejauh mungkin dari Akashi yang sedang masuk mode psikopat dan manjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tempat bermain.

Kisa menarik-narik tangannya yang diikat jadi satu, tidak peduli pada bekas kemerahan yang terkoyak mengeluarkan darah dan berubah warna kebiruan. Kakinya memberontak di atas kasur, tanpa sadar membuat celana panjangnya semakin turun ke mata kaki.

Akashi menaikkan satu alisnya memperhatikan kelakuan Kise. Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Hebat juga kekasihnya itu, masih punya cukup tenaga untuk melawan padahal baru saja pulih dari sengatan listrik yang cukup tinggi. Akashi mendakti Kise, membawa tali kekang mirip kalung anjing dengan rantai tipis panjang sebagai kendali. Tidak lupa gunting merah kesayangannya. Hukaman kedua hanya sedikit pemanasan… tidak perlu terlalu kasar, Akashi sudah menyiapkan lima tahapan khusus untuk 'Punishmint Time'-nya. Jadi sebisa mungkin, Akashi harus membuat si pirang itu tetap sadar sampai hukuman terakhir.

"Let's start it."

To Be Continued

*(1) Mau Akashicchi ngomong biasa atau pakai kalimat tanya endingnya bakal tetap titik.. Kenapa? Karena menurut Rei, Akashi itu pribadi yang sebenarnya nanya orang lain cuma untuk formalitas, toh dia juga udah tahu kalau orang-orang lain bakal nurut sama perintahnya.

*(2) Sudah pernah Rei sampaikan kalau pas di anime ep 16 bagian song ending HP Ki-chan warna merah. Jadi Rei akan terus beranggapan seperti itu#seenaknya. Walaupun pas anime HP-nya warna item#pundung.

*(3) Tahu lagu ini lagu siapa? Yang nyanyi Kimura Ryouhei juga loh, seiyuu-nya Ki-chan~ xD. Lagu ini judulnya Kurai Taiyo, character song Judal dari anime Magi#promosi. Saya sama adik saya kalau dengan lagu ini selalu beranggapan; 'Ini mah Judal feat Kise.' Yang tahu magi pasti tahu Judal kalau ngomong gimanakan?

*(4) Stun gun itu semacam alat pelindung diri yang mengeluarkan sengatan listrik cukup tinggi untuk melumpuhkan orang yang dianggap berbahaya. Kalau di sini Akashicchi mengaplikasikannya pada Ki-chan untuk membuat Ki-chan pingsan sekaligus menghukum. Lagian, hukuman bukan hukuman kalau nggak sakitkan?#dilempargolok. Tolong jangan ditiru di rumah, penggunaan stun gun hanya pada saat kepepet dan sedang diserang.

A/N:

Aloha~ yeah... Rei tahu ini masih bulan puasa. Tapi, mumpung ada ide dan otak lagi rada kotor, kenapa gak dikeluarin? Well, sebenernya Rei mau buat one-shot, tapi akhirnya fic ini malah jadi two-shot begini. Abisnya Rei juga nggak nyangka bakal jadi panjang begini.

So… bagaimana menurut readers? Kurang panas? BDSM-nya kurang kerasa? Rape-nya kurang? Bondage-nya kurang? Kalau Rei sih iya, secara belum masuk main event-nya#digaplok. Rei mau melakukan beberapa eksperimen di chapter depan. Menambah penderitaan Kise dan dosis psikopat Akashi#siul-siul tanpa dosa. Ah~ di mata saya, mereka itu adalah pasangan S dan M terbaik kalau di ranjang#dirajamfansAkaKi.

Btw, Rei mau tanya. Kalau disuruh milih, pilih yang mana?

-Ice cream vanilla

-Whip cream

-Chocolate

Harus, wajib dan kudu dijawab. Ada yang bertanya kapan update ch 2-nya? Abis puasa ya, nanti pas lebaran. Sekalian begitu, kan menyambut hari kebebasan berarti menyambut hari bebas baca rated M juga xD#dirajamFPI. Okeh, sekian cuap-cuap gak jelas author.

Mind to review? Tolong tinggalkan jejak~

Saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada readers dan reviewer yang sudah membaca ataupun mereview fanfic rada gak jelas ini :D. See ya~


	2. Hukuman dan Penutup

A/N :

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Selamat Idul Fitri 1434 H#bungkuk. Seperti yang Rei janjikan. Ini update-nya :D pas kan?#digaplok.

Sebelum dimulai, Rin~ tolong siapin tisu sama es tehnya. Mau Author pake nanti.

**Iya, author. Mau berapa ember es tehnya? Oh kenalin saya asisten author hari ini. Rin, yoroshiku.**

Kok ember sih Rin? Pake teko. Seteko cukup gak usah banyak-banyak, tisu se-pack juga jangan lupa.

Okeh, silakan baca lanjutannya*angkat jempol dengan senyum mencurigakan*.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Punishment Time © ArcSa Reiyu™**

**Rated: M(NC)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort – Romance – General – Angst **

**Warning: Bondage, BDSM, Toys, BL, ****Cannon-modify, AU, Crack pairing, OOC, Typo(s),**** kekerasan, Roleplay, nsfw, Rape, dll?**

* * *

Banyak orang yang mengatakan bertemu Teke Teke* atau Sadako* itu sangat menyeramkan. Kise tidak. Bertemu mahluk-mahluk astral itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang menghadapi Akashi Seijuuro yang sedang masuk mode psikopat-nya. Setidaknya mahluk-mahluk itu tidak akan mengikatnya di tempat tidur dan tersenyum mencurigakan seperti yang dilakukan Akashi sekarang. Langsung dibunuh atau diantar ke alam baka terdengar jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada dikuliti sedikit demi sedikit oleh mata heterokromik Akashi yang berkilat ganjil.

"Kalau kau tak bisa diam, aku tidak menjamin gunting ini tidak akan melukaimu." Suara rendah itu terdengar sangat tajam dan dingin. Seakan-akan berubah menjadi pedang paling tajam yang pernah ada.

Sepasang matanya melebar ketika merasakan benda yang dimaksud Akashi menempel di pipinya. Ujungnya yang tajam ditusuk pelan, turun perlahan menelusuri pipi putihnya sampai di bawah dagu. Meninggalkan bekas lurus kemerehan di atas kulitnya.

"Kau tidak mau wajah manismu ini terluka 'kan, Ryouta." Kise menahan nafas ketika gunting Akashi beralih ke telinganya. Menyentuh anting-anting perak kesayangannya.

Matanya terasa panas, Kise bahkan bisa merasakan cairan bening yang sudah bertumpuk di ujung matanya keluar perlahan, mengalir menelusuri tulang pipinya. Membuat seringai Akashi kembali muncul.

"Ah, seperti itu Ryouta. Ekspresimu manis sekali."

Kise mengerang pelan saat Akashi menindih perutnya. Tangan pucat Akashi mencengkram surai pirang Kise. Menjambak rambut itu kuat dan menarik kepala Kise kasar sampai leher jenjangnya terlihat sempurna. Tanda kemerahan yang tadi ia buat terlihat dengan apik. Berhamburan di sekitar leher sampai perpotongan bahu.

"Kau milikku." Akashi menarik guntingnya menjauh dari wajah Kise. Membanting kepala Kise ke tempat tidur. Mata dwi warna itu berkilat marah penuh emosi.

"Supaya tidak kabur. Kita gunakan ini." ujarnya ringan. Gunting sudah menghilang dari tangannya. Digantikan alat kekang dengan tali terbuat dari rantai yang mengkilap di tengah kegelapan. Kise bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang ketakutan. Apapun yang ingin Akashi lakukan padanya sekarang, pasti tidak akan berakhir baik.

"Kumohon Akashicchi lepaskan aku." Mohonnya sedikit terisak saat melihat senyum Akashi yang semakin mengembang. Akashi memiringkan kepalanya, menunduk kemudian menatap lurus mata kuning madu kekasihnya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya datar kemudian kembali mencengkram wajah Kise. Satu tangannya yang bebas memasangkan alat kekang itu ke leher Kise. Mengikatkan benada itu ke leher putih si pirang.

"Akh-" pekiknya tertahan saat Akashi mengikat alat kekang itu terlalu kencang, nyaris mencekik lehernya.

Setelah selesai dengan leher, Akashi mengalihkan tangannya ke pipi pucat Kise. Menyeka air mata yang mengalir perlahan di sana. "Ketakutan, eh." Akashi memainkan jarinya di pipi Kise yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau melawan." Ujarnya pelan sembari menatap gelap Kise yang setengah terisak. Jemarinya berhenti bermain di pipi Kise, beralih ke ujung rantai yang sejak tadi terabaikan. Akashi menarik rantai yang terhubung langsung dengan bahan kaku yang mengikat leher Kise. Membuat kepala pemuda itu terangkat dan bertemu langsung dengan wajahnya.

Sepasang mata Akashi berkilat marah, penuh emosi dan haus akan kekuasaan. Kise mencoba memalingkan mukanya sekali lagi namun dicegah oleh tangan Akashi yang memegang dagunya erat. Tangannya menarik wajah Kise mendekat. Akashi lalu mencium bibir Kise yang agak membengkak tanpa ragu, melumat dan menghisap bibir kekasihnya yang memerah. Melepas genggamannya pada rantai dan mencengkram rambut pirang Kise. Memperdalam ciuman panas itu sampai desahan si pirang terdengar.

Kise bisa merasakan paru-parunya sesak karena kekurangan oksigen. Tangannya yang mulai keram dan rasa sakit yang semakin terasa dari pergelangan tangan membuat keadaannya semakin memburuk. Tetapi, Akashi terus melumat bibirnya lebih keras, lebih dalam. Menggigit bibir bawah Kise untuk mendapat akses masuk. Saat bibir manis itu membuka, Akashi langsung memasukan lidahnya dan mengecap setiap sudut mulut kekasihnya.

Melepas genggamannya dari dagu Kise, tangan Akashi turun ke bawah. Menjelajahi dada bidang Kise yang terbentuk sempurna –hasil latihan neraka yang ia berikan nyaris setiap hari. Menarik tonjolan di sebelah kanan kemudian memelintirnya pelan. Tangannya terus memelintir, menarik dan memijat puting kekasihnya sampai mengeras dan menonjol kemerahan, membuat tubuh Kise gemetar.

"Nghhh" desah Kise di sela-sela ciuman panas itu. Akashi menyeringai. Sang emperor lalu memutus ciuman mereka. Mendorong tubuh Kise ke tempat tidur lalu beralih ke puting kiri yang terabaikan. Akashi melumat, menggigit dan memainkan puting itu dalam mulutnya. Satu tangan yang lain masih terus bermain di puting kanan. Masih sibuk memijat tonjolan yang sudah mengeras itu lebih keras, sesekali mencubit dan menggosok ujungnya yang kemerahan.

Kise tercekat saat Akashi menghisap putingnya. Menghisapnya keras-keras seperti bayi kelaparan.

"Nghhh… ahh…ja-nghh nghaann" desahnya setengah memohon, tubuhnya gemetaran karena sensasi aneh yang mulai menjalar. Setiap sentuhan Akashi di dadanya membuat otaknya berhenti secara perlahan. Bagaimana mulut hangat itu menjilat dan menghisap putingnya, begitu juga tangan Akashi yang terus memainkan puting kanannya. Semuanya….

Akashi memberikan jilatan terakhir pada puting Kise yang menegang kemerahan. Beralih ke dada putih Kise, kembali memberi gigitan dan jilatan di sana-sini sampai dada itu penuh tanda kemerahan. Mengecup dada si pirang, kecupan-kecupan ringannya semakin turun ke bawah.

Tubuh Kise semakin tegang, sensasi panas dari lidah Akashi saat menjilat kulitnya, lalu gigitan-gigitan di atas kulitnya. Semua itu. Nafas Kise yang semakin berat seakan menjadi melodi indah di telinga Akashi.

Tangan Akashi turun semakin ke bawah. Menyusup ke celana dalam hitam yang menutupi kejantanan kekasihnya. Meramas junior Kise yang setengah menegang. Kise memekik tertahan saat merasakan genggaman kuat Akashi. Nafasnya semakin terengah, kepalanya pusing, salivanya belepoton di ujung bibir sampai ke dagu.

"Nghh Akashinyaaa ja- ngg..anhh" racaunya, berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya. Menjauhkan tangan Akashi dari adik kecilnya yang sudah menegang sempurna. Kise benar-benar tidak suka bagaimana tangan Akashi meremas daging kemaluannya dan menghantarkan sensasi aneh memabukkan yang membuat tubuhnya hilang kontrol secara perlahan.

Akashi menurunkun celana dalam Kise, melempar celana dalam sekaligus jeans yang menggantung di kaki kekasihnya itu ke sembarang tempat. Membuat pemuda itu telanjang sempurna tanpa tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Akashi bangkit dari tubuh Kise, mendudukkan diri di pinggiran tempat tidur sembari menjelajahi tiap inchi tubuh sang kekasih.

Wajah manis penuh keringat dengan mata setengah terbuka. Jejak air mata yang masih membekas di pipi. Bibir pink pucat yang agak membengkak dan memerah dengan saliva berceceran. Sepasang putingnya yang kemerahan mengeras sempurna. Tanda kemerahan yang menghiasi leher sampai perutnya. Lalu tubuh telanjang dengan kejantanan yang menegang. Sempurna.

Akashi bangkit dari tempat tidur, membuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja yang ia kenakan. Membuat perhatian Kise teralihkan padanya. Wajah manis itu semakin memerah dengan mata setengah terpejam, rambut agak basah dan ekspresi yang sangat menggoda. Akashi menjilat bibirnya sendiri, menikmati pemandangan eksotis yang terpampang di depan mata.

"Sekarang, masuk ke hukuman kedua," ujar Akashi. Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan mendekati meja tempat beberapa 'alat hukuman' yang sudah dipersiapkannya tadi. Kise sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba melihat apa yang akan Akashi ambil.

Dan yang diambil Akashi adalah… vibrator.

Mata Kise membelalak lebar melihat benda itu sudah berpindah tempat ke genggaman Akashi. Tubuhnya tegang dan perutnya mulas.

Tidak! Tidak –tidak, ini belum waktunya kan? Maksudnya… nanti itu, bukan berarti sekarang kan? Akashi tidak akan melakukannya sekarang kan? Akashi tidak akan benar-benar melakukan itu kan? Lagipula –bagaimana caranya benda sebesar itu bisa dimasukan ke dalam lubangnya yang sempit? Mustahil!

"Jangan Akashicchi. Kumohon apapun yang kau pikirkan jangan." Pekik Kise panik, keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di pelipisnya. Firasatnya benar-benar buruk soal ini.

"Tapi ini memang harus dilakukan." Balas Akashi tak acuh. Mencengkram paha dalam Kise dan mengangkat kaki jenjang itu ke bahunya. Memperlihatkan mulut lubang anus Kise yang kemerahan dengan sempurna.

Kise panik, mencoba menggerakkan kakinya tapi cengkraman Akashi terlalu kuat. Kakinya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Menyadari perlawanan Kise yang semakin melemah membuat Akashi kembali menyunggingkan seringai trade-mark-nya. Akashi lalu memposisikan vibrator besar itu di mulut anus kekasihnya. Menyentuhkan kepala vibrator dengan mulut rektum Kise. Menggosok-gosokkan ujungnya pada daging kemerahan itu.

Wajah Kise memucat, keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Akashi akan memasukan benda itu? Begitu saja? Tanpa persiapan? Tanpa lotion atau lube? Benda sebesar itu akan dimasukan begitu saja tanpa persiapan?

"JANGAN! KUMOHON AKASHICCHI JANGAN! TIDAK!" teriak Kise ketakutan dengan air mata yang kembali menetes di pipinya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan benda itu memasuki tubuhnya dan membelah lubangnya. Itu terlalu menyeramkan.

Akashi behenti, mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap lurus iris coklat keemasan milik kekasihnya. Mata coklat keemasan itu basah oleh air mata. Air matanya mengalir lebih banyak di pipinya sampai jatuh ke dagu dan bercampur dengan saliva.

"Tidak." Seringaian di wajah tampan itu melebar dan tanpa aba-aba Akashi langsung mendorong vibrator itu masuk ke dalam lubang anus Kise.

"AAARGGHHHHHHH" pekiknya kesakitan, tubuhnya menyentak ke belakang. Kise berteriak sangat keras sampai ia sendiri bisa merasakan tenggorokkannya kering. Lubang anusnya yang masih perawan dan belum pernah dimasuki oleh apapun dipaksa menelan vibrator berukuran besar itu. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan lubang sempitnya terbelah.

"HENTIKAN! KELUARKAAN AKASHICCHI AHHH KUMOHON, NGAAKELUARKAN!" racauannya semakin menjadi saat jemari Akashi mendorong vibrator itu masuk lebih dalam. Air mata semakin banyak mengalir turun dari matanya. Tubuhnya semakin tegang, gemetar dan lembab. Basah oleh peluh dan air mata yang terus-terusan keluar. Kise terus memberontak, tangan dan kakinya ia gerakkan untuk membebaskan diri. Matanya membelalak lebar semanatara ia terus berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan.

Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan benar-benar menyiksa. Kise bisa merasakan dengan sangat bagaimana vibrator itu membelah lubang anusnya yang kecil. Bagaimana dinding anusnya sobek dan terkoyak oleh vibrator besar dan panjang itu. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan saat darah hangat mengalir keluar dari mulut anusnya. Rasanya benar-benar sakit luar biasa. Perasaan perih… panas… sakit sekali.

"Kumohon… Akashicchi, keluarkan…." Pinta Kise, suaranya serak dan berat diiringi dengan isakan pelan yang terdengar indah di telinga Akashi.

Akashi melepaskan cengkramannya pada paha Kise. Menurunkan kaki kekasihnya tegang dan kaku. Menatap Kise dengan pandangan mengasihani serta seringai tipis yang ketara.

"Keluarkan." Balasnya sarkastis. "Baru saja dimasukan kok." Lanjutnya tak acuh, mendekati tubuh telanjang Kise dari samping. Akashi bisa melihat bagaimana setiap bagian tubuh kekasihnya menegang karena rasa sakit yang tidak terkira.

"Lagipula, lihat ini," Akashi menyentuh ujung kemaluan Kise yang menegang semakin keras. Bahkan ujung kepalanya mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening. "Kau menikmatinya. Ternyata masokis." Decihnya pelan kemudian menggenggam erat kejantanan Kise. Membuat pemuda pirang itu kembali memekik tertahan.

Akashi mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah cock ring berwarna merah dengan fitur vibrate. Ia lalu memasangkan cock ring itu di kejantanan Kise, menahan cairan precum dan semen yang hendak keluar. Setelah itu menyalakan mesin getarnya.

"Nggahh" Kise mengerang merasakan pijatan cukup kencang di kejantanannya. Ia menikmatinya, namun tetap saja tidak bisa membuat pikirannya teralih dari rasa sakit di anusnya. Perih yang luar biasa masih terus ia rasakan di sana, membuat anusnya berkedut dan mencengkram vibrator itu kuat.

"Sekarang, nyalakan." Seringai Akashi lalu menggerakkan tombol di remote wireless dalam genggamannya ke tulisan 'High'.

"AKH- NGAHHH KELUARKAN! HENTIKAN ITU!" teriakkan Kise kembali terdengar ketika tiba-tiba vibrator dalam anusnya bergeter hebat. Vibrator itu bergerak liar membuka dinding anusnya semakin lebar, mengoyak dan masuk lebih dalam. Cairan kental kemerahan semakin deras membasahi mulut anusnya. Kembali mengirimkan rasa perih yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Akashi menyeringai puas melihat reaksi Kise. Teriakan-teriakan si pirang seakan menjadi melodi indah di telinganya.

Kise merintih kesakitan, air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Begitu pula air liurnya yang mengalir tidak terkontrol dari sudut mulutnya yang setengah terbuka. Bagaimana vibrator itu terus mengoyak anusnya dan kejantanannya yang diikat kuat oleh cock ring membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Rasa sakit yang benar-benar tidak bisa ia bayangkan tapi terus menerus ia rasakan membuat tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya. Kise ingin mati saja rasanya.

"HENTIK-" teriakkannya tertahan ketika empat jari Akashi memasuki mulutnya.

"Hisap." Perintah sang emperor dengan sorot tajamnya. Kise menurut, melawan Akashi hanya akan memperparah keadaannya yang sekarang.

"Kau berisik sekali." Keluh Akashi, memainkan empat jarinya di mulut Kise. Membasahi setiap buku jarinya dengan saliva si pirang. Menyentuh langit-langit mulut Kise, bermain dengan lidah si pirang sampai pemuda itu tersedak oleh jari-jarinya.

Kise merasakan mulutnya penuh sesak dengan empat jari Akashi. Matanya benar-benar terasa panas, lubang anusnya sakit dan kejantanannya yang tidak bisa mengeluarkan semen benar-benar menyiksa. Belum lagi jari-jari Akashi yang bermain liar di mulutnya.

"Cukup." Kata Akashi menarik jarinya keluar dari mulut hangat si pirang. Beralih ke bagian bawah tubuh Kise, memperhatikan vibrator yang masih memaksa masuk lebih dalam. Membuat cairan kemerahan keluar lebih deras. Sempit sekali sepertinya di dalam sana.

Akashi menyiapkan empat jarinya di depan mulut anus Kise. Empat jarinya yang sudah basah oleh saliva si pirang mendorong vibrator itu masuk lebih dalam. Membuat Kise mengerang dan kembali memekik kesakitan. Apalagi saat empat jari Akashi mulai ikut masuk dan merenggangkan anusnya.

"KE-KELUARKAN! KUMOHON HENTIKANN-NGHHH" racaunya tidak jelas, kakinya berusaha menendang tapi tidak menghasilkan apapun. Tubuhnya benar-benar tegang dan tidak berdaya. Apalagi rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi karena empat jari Akashi yang ikut masuk dan mendorong vibrator itu lebih dalam. Membuat rasa perih dari luka yang belum tertutup, kembali menyerang. Semuanya terasa putih dan tidak berwarna di mata Kise.

Akashi menarik jarinya, cairan merah pekat menggantikan saliva bening milik Kise. "Kau benar-benar sempit." Komentarnya lalu menjilati jari-jarinya yang basah oleh darah. Rasa amis dan asin langsung menggapai indra pengecapnya.

Kise tidak mempedulikan perkataan Akashi, tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat merasakan vibrator yang masuk semakin dalam. Jauh lebih dalam.

"Nghhhh…" pemuda itu tercengang, terkejut saat merasakan nikmat yang menyerang tubuhnya. Membuat rasa sakit yang sejak tadi ia rasakan meluap entah kemana. Semuanya semakin putih dan tidak berwarna di balik matanya.

"Ahhh… nghhh" rasa nikmat itu datang terus menerus. Lagi dan lagi sampai-sampai Kise tidak bisa menahan desahannya sendiri. Tubuhnya gemetaran merasakan kenikmatan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya tidak bisa berhenti menggeliat di atas tempat tidur.

Namun, seperti kenikmatan itu datang, Kise kembali merasakan perih yang tidak tertahankan dari kejantanannya. Semen yang sudah ingin tersembur keluar tertahan oleh cock ring yang dipakaikan Akashi. Menahan luapan hasrat yang ingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Nghh" Kise tersentak saat vibrator itu melesak lebih dalam. Menghujam suatu titik dalam tubuhnya dan menghantarkan gelombong kenikmatana yang membuat pikirannya terbelah. Rasa sakit dan nikmat yang tidak bisa ia tolak datang bersamaan, membuat tubuhnya benar-benar lemas.

Akashi duduk di kursi terdekat, memperhatikan bagaimana kekasihnya menggeliat dan menggelinjang merasakan hantaman vibrator di titik prostatnya. Terangsang? Tentu, bagaimana tidak kalau kau melihat kekasihmu sendiri, mahluk pirang yang menjadi bintang di mimpi basahmu ada di atas tempat tidur. Tidak berdaya oleh serangan sexs toys.

Akashi terangsang, itu pasti. Tidak perlu diragukan walau topeng iblis itu masih terus terpasang di wajahnya. Ingin sekali rasanya langsung memegang paha mulus itu dan memasukan miliknya ke dalam lubang sempit Ryouta-nya. Merasakan bagaimana hangat dan sempit anus itu saat mencengkram kuat kejantanannya.

Tetapi, profesionalisme adalah apa yang ia junjung sekarang. Dia –Akashi –ingin menghukum Kise Ryouta-nya tercinta. Bukan untuk menikmati tubuh itu, jadi sebelum Kise mendapat arti dari hukuman yang ia berikan. Akashi, dengan sekuat yang ia bisa akan menekan libidonya dan menunggu hukuman ini berakhir sebelum menyerang Kise secara pribadi. Untuk sekarang ia hanya perlu bersabar.

Tubuh Kise bergerak makin liar, vibrator itu terus menerus menusuk prostatnya. Namun sayang rasa sakit tidak mau melepasnya. Kejantanannya yang semakin membengkak kemerahan benar-benar menyakitkan, sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali ia mengalami orgasme kering.

Puas menonton kekasihnya melakukan gerakan erotis di atas tempat tidur. Akashi mendekati Kise, memegang kejantanan Kise yang menegang keras dan membengkak dengan semen yang siap keluar namun tidak bisa. "Mau aku melepaskan ini, Ryouta." Suaranya terdengar mengejek. Kise tahu Akashi sedang menggodanya.

"Lepas…nghhkan, kuahhngg mohonhh" rintih Kise memohon. Tangan Akashi bermain-main di bawah sana. Mengelus-ngelus ujung kejantanannya yang membengkak dan bermain dengan testisnya yang menegang.

"Hm.. hm, sedikit." Balas Akashi ringan, melonggarkan ikatan cock ring yang mencekik kejantanan Kise. Cairan putih kental segera keluar perlahan dari ujung kemaluannya, mengalir membasahi cock ring dan tangan Akashi.

Baru sebentar Kise merasakan kepuasannya, Akashi kembali mengencangkan ikatan cock ring itu. Membuat tubuh Kise kembali menegang. Matanya menatap galak sang emperor yang hanya memberikan seringai puas.

"Aku sudah katakan, sedikit." Ujarnya datar, mengacungkan tangannya yang belepotan semen di depan wajah Kise.

"Jilat lalu telan." Perintahnya, memasukan tangannya ke mulut Kise secara paksa.

Tenggorokkannya kering. Kise melihat ngeri cairan putih kental yang membasahi tangan Akashi. Itu miliknya –tapi… itu tetap saja menjijikkan. Apalagi baunya aneh dan rasanya hangat saat bersentuhan dengan lidah. Kise menelan ludahnya susah payah saat lidahnya mulai menjilati tangan Akashi. Rasanya benar-benar aneh –tapi enak? Kise tidak tahu, lidahnya terus bergerak dan melahap habis cairan putih kental di tangan Akashi.

"Kau kelaparan." Ujar sang emperor sembari menarik tangannya dari mulut Kise. Bersih dari cairan semen. Mata heterokromiknya menatapa jam yang ada di atas meja. 07.23 pm. Sudah hampir dua jam lalu sejak Kise sadar dari pingsannya.

Di atas tempat tidur nafasnya terasa berat, keringat terus mengalir walau hawa dingin dari AC terus berhembus. Badannya terasa panas, perutnya melilit aneh pada kenikmatan ganjil yang terus muncul saat vibrator itu menghujam titik prostatnya.

TOK… TOK… TOK…

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar kamar.

Akashi menggeram, kesal karena kegiatannya diganggu. Menangkup wajah Kise kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di pinggir mata si pirang yang terus-terusan basah oleh air mata.

"Tunggu sebentar." Lidah hangat Akashi menjilat daun telinganya lalu mengulumnya. Kise merinding merasakan sensasi daging hangat dan kasar itu.

"Nghhh" lenguhnya tertahan, membuat seringai sang emperor kembali. Betapa manis dan menggiurkan Ryouta-nya hari ini. Dan hanya Akashi yang bisa melihat pemandangan ini, menyenangkan sekali.

"Jangan terlalu keras, Ryouta. Ada yang sedang mendengarkan di luar." Bisiknya sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidur. Berjalan menuju pintu, kemudian membukanya.

Kise menegang, darahnya berdesir cepat mendengar perkataan Akashi. Berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan desahannya yang semakin tidak terkontrol. Akan sangat memalukan apabila ada yang melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Akashi membuka pintu kamarnya agak lebar. Menggoda Kise yang mati-matian bertarung mengendalikan diri dengan kenikmatan dan sakit yang terus menjalari tubuhnya.

Di depan pintu, seorang maid berdiri dengan kepala menunduk dan wajah memerah. Apa maid itu mendengar kegiatan mereka di dalam kamar? Huh- siapa peduli maid itu mendengar atau tidak. Akashi menyeringai dalam hatinya. Kalau maid itu mendengar malah lebih bagus, jadi maid di depannya itu tahu kalau ia sedang _sibuk _dan tidak mau diganggu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung. Ia sedang bersenang-senang di sini, kemudian diganggu. Menyebalkan. Menonton tubuh telanjang kekasihnya bergerak liar dengan sex toys yang terus memanja dan menyiksa. Ditambah tatapan memohon dan wajah penuh air mata milik Kise. Hal terbaik dan yang paling ia sukai.

"T-tuan besar meminta Seijuuro-sama untuk makan malam bersama." Ujar maid itu takut-takut dengan wajah semakin memerah. Siapa yang tidak akan merona kalau melihat dada bidang Akashi yang terbentuk sempurna. Tolong jangan lupakan kenyataan bahwa Akashi masih berkeliaran dengan tiga kancing teratas kemejanya terbuka. Pemilik surai merah itu diam sebentar. Sebuah rencana baru saja terlintas di otaknya. Membuat seringai tipis kembali muncul di wajahnya.

"Aku akan ke bawah dalam waktu dua puluh menit. Katakan pada Otou-sama, aku membawa temanku untuk ikut makan malam." Balasnya cepat kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya. Maid itu langsung pergi dan menuju ke lantai bawah untuk menyampaikan pesan Akashi pada ayahnya.

Dengan wajah yang semakin memerah saat suara desahan keras terdengar dari dalam kamar….

Masuk ke kamarnya, mata heterokromik milik Akashi menelusuri tiap inchi tubuh kekasihnya. Nafas Kise yang semakin berat dan erangan pelan yang terus keluar dari bibir kemerahan itu benar-benar menggoda.

"Kumohon… Akashicchinghh lepas-uhhkan" ucap Kise tidak jelas karena erangan sekaligus desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku dan anusnya perih. Belum lagi kejantanannya yang mulai membengkak dan vibrator yang bergetar kencang dalam tubuhnya.

Akashi mengambil gunting dari laci meja. Mendekati Kise yang terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur. Dimanja dan disiksa oleh sexs toys dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kau ingin dilepaskan, Ryouta." Bisiknya pelan ditelinga Kise sementara ia menggunting tali yang dipakai untuk mengikat tangan si pirang.

Kise seakan merasakan surga kebebasan saat ikatan di tangannya dilepas. Pergelangan tangannya membiru dengan darah kehitaman yang mengering. Sudah berapa lama Akashi mengikat tangannya?

"Sekarang pakai ini." Suruh Akashi sembari memberikan celana dalam ketat warna hitam ke tangan Kise. Si pirang menolehkan kepalanya lemah ke arah benda yang diberikan Akashi, tangannya boleh saja sudah dilepas. Tetapi, vibrator dan cock ring yang masih terpasang di tubuhnya itu…

"Ngh" desahnya tertahan dengan mata terpejam, merasakan vibrator itu lagi-lagi menusuk prostatnya. Disusul oleh rasa sakit yang menghujam kemaluannya.

"Tolong…ngahhh lepas" racaunya. Vibrator itu menghantam titik prostatnya terus menerus. Membawa kenikmatan yang berakhir menyakitkankan karena cock ring yang mengikat kejantanannya. Membuatnya lagi-lagi harus puas dengan orgasme kering.

Kalau saja tangannya tidak selemas ini. Kise pasti sudah mengeluarkan paksa vibrator dalam tubuhnya dan melepas cock ring yang menahan semen di kejantanannya. Sayang sekali tangannya benar-benar lemas, digerakkan saja tidak bisa.

"Pakai ini lalu semua bajumu." Kise mengerang mendengar perkataan Akashi. Memakai baju? Dengan semua mainan seks itu terus memanja dan menyiksa tubuhnya? Akashi bercanda kan?

"Aku serius." Seakan membaca pikiran Kise, pemuda itu menjawab tak acuh. Mengambil celana dalam ketat yang ia berikan pada Kise dan memakaikan benda itu ke selangkangan kekasihnya. Menutupi kejantanan Kise yang sangat tegang dengan kepala yang membengkak kemerahan. Akashi lalu membantu Kise duduk.

Kise ingin meledak rasanya saat Akashi mendudukkan tubuhnya. Posisi itu membuat vibrator dalam anusnya menekan lebih dalam dan menusuk dinding prostatnya lebih liar. Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah, menahan desahan yang sudah siap lolos dari mulutnya.

Di atas seprai, cairan merah yang tadi mengalir dari anus si pirang menggenang dan mulai menyerap. Meninggalkan bekas merah agak kecoklatan.

"Kau sepertinya kelaparan. Kita akan ke bawah untuk makan malam." Akashi memeluk tubuh Kise dari belakang. Dua tangannya masing-masing memainkan puting Kise yang berdiri tegak dan memerah.

Desahannya kembali keluar saat Akashi memelintir dan mencubit-cubit kecil dua tonjolan di dadanya. Lidah Akashi menjilati daun telingannya. Deru nafas hangat milik sang emperor membuat pikirannya melayang.

"Dengan ayahku juga." Bisiknya seduktif di telinga Kise yang memerah.

"Hukumanmu yang ketiga, Sexs toys and dinner."

Tubuh Kise semakin tegang mendengar ucapan Akashi. Walaupun kewarasannya hanya tersisa sedikit otaknya masih mampu mencerna ucapan si kepala merah itu. Makan malam dengan ayah Akashi? Ini bercanda kan? Dengan semua seks toys di tubuhnya? Tanpa melepas vibrator dalam anusnya?

Wajah Kise memucat, rasanya hara-kiri jauh lebih baik.

* * *

Kise sangat bersyukur pada celana dalam ketat yang diberikan Akashi. Celana itu menutupi kejantanannya yang ereksi dengan sangat baik walaupun masih agak terlihat sedikit menonjol. Tetapi di luar itu Kise menyesal. Terutama vibrator besar yang masih bersarang di anusnya. Ia menyesalinya. Sangat.

Pasalnya, jangankan berjalan, berdiripun ia harus dibantu oleh Akashi tadi. Tapi sekarang ia sedang berjuang menuruni anak tangga atas titah si emperor. Sumpah demi apapun, Kise bisa merasakan kakinya lemas seperti jeli. Memungkinkan tubuhnya ambruk kapan saja.

"Cepatlah sedikit. Ayahku bukan orang yang suka menunggu." Sungut Akashi dari balik pundaknya. Melirik Kise yang berjalan tertatih di belakangnya. Kaos lengan panjang sampai pergelangan tangan dan jeans biru sudah rapi ia kenakan seakan tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi.

Kise ingin membalas tapi ia memaksa mulutnya bungkam. Itu pilihan terbaik untuk mencegah desahan yang sejak tadi ia tahan agar tidak keluar.

Tumbukan vibrator di anusnya memang tidak separah tadi. Akashi sudah menurunkan tingkat getaran vibrator dalam anusnya. Hanya satu tingkat memang, tapi Kise cukup berterimakasih untuk itu. Hantaman di prostatnya tidak sampai membuatnya menggeliat dan mendesah tidak karuan. Kise masih bisa menahannya. Tapi ini yang ia benci, bagaimana ia berjalan terus-terusan mengubah posisi vibrator dalam anusnya. Membuat vibrator itu bergerak tidak teratur dan menabrak dinding prostatnya kapan saja.

"Aka-shi-cchi…" mati-matian Kise menahan supaya suara yang keluar dari mulutnya bukan desahan. Akashi berhenti dan menengok ke arah Kise. Pemuda pirang itu bersandar di pegangan tangga dengan keringat yang terus mengucur dari pelipisnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan matanya menyipit menahan sakit.

"Tiga menit lagi Ryouta. Percepat jalanmu." Ujarnya tidak peduli dan menuruni tangga lebih cepat.

Kise ingin sekali melempar vas keramik terdekat ke kepala Akashi bila ia bisa. Melihat bagaimana Akashi benar-benar menikmati penderitaannya. Si kepala merah itu benar-benar sedang mempermainkannya.

Menuruni tangga yang hanya beberapa anak tangga itu terasa seperti selamanya bagi Kise. Belum lagi saat perjalanan menuju ruang makan yang jaraknya bisa dibilang lumayan. Diikat di tempat tidur terasa jauh lebih baik sekarang.

Saat ruang makan sudah hampir di depan mata. Seorang maid datang menghampiri Akashi.

"Seijuuro-sama, Tuan besar sudah menunggu di ruang makan." Bungkuknya sopan, mencuri pandang pada Kise yang berjalan tertatih di belakang Akashi.

"Aku segara ke sana." Ujar Akashi datar kemudian kembali berjalan. Kise mengekori Akashi, tidak berani untuk memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan didapatnya kalau melawan si emperor.

Maid itu mengangguk sopan. Matanya masih melirik prilaku aneh Kise. Cara jalan pemuda itu jelas tidak bisa dibilang biasa. Kaki agak mengangkang dan langkah setengah diseret. Belum lagi wajah keringatan dengan mata menahan tangis.

Kise yang sadar mendapat pandangan aneh dari maid tadi hanya bisa menulan ludahnya. Belum lagi setelah ini ia akan bertemu dengan ayah Akashi. Pria bersurai hitam dengan mata merah tajam dan sifat yang sebelas dua belas dengan pemuda di depannya.

Ia ingin pingsan rasanya.

Ketika melewati pintu ruang makan, Kise bisa merasakan matanya panas, adrenalinnya terpacu dan semua itu membuat jantungnya push-up tanpa aba-aba. Tubuhnya gemetar dan berkeringat hebat. Rasa sakit semakin menjadi di kejantanannya yang mungkin sudah mulai membiru sekarang. Entah sudah berapa kali orgasme kering yang ia capai.

Di ruang makan yang luas dan mewah itu. Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata sewarna darah –ayah Akashi –sudah menyamankan diri di salah satu kursi. Kise benar-benar membulatkan tekadnya untuk hara-kiri saat itu juga.

"Tidak biasanya kau tidak tepat waktu Seijuuro. Selamat malam Kise-san." Suara beratnya melantun seperti suara eksekusi mati di telinga Kise. Mata merah itu menatap tajam dua pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang makan.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kami selesaikan berhubungan dengan tugas musim panas." –ini jelas bohong. Kise meringis mendengar jawaban Akashi, tugas musim panas apanya? Menghukumnya sampai anusnya berdarah sih iya.

Di lain sisi, si pirang manis itu hanya bisa menjawab sapaan dingin Akashi senior dengan senyum terpaksa. Mau dibalas dengan kata-kata itu jelas berbahaya. Kalau yang keluar malah desahan… uhh Kise tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana nantinya.

Mereka berdua lalu duduk. Ini adalah moment yang paling Kise benci. Vibrator dalam anusnya menekan semakin dalam dan membuat perutnya melilit. Sedangkan Akashi di sampingnya menyeringai tipis penuh makna. Emperor klub basket Teiko itu benar-benar menikmati wajah tersiksa kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak apa Kise-san?" tanya pria itu. Wajah Kise yang memerah dengan lelehan cairan bening di pelupuk mata agaknya mengenyuh hati kerasnya. Apalagi saat raut kesakitan Kise semakin jelas muncul di wajahnya.

"Ti-nhh… tidak apa kok. Paman." Kise mati-matian mengendalikan diri untuk tidak mendesah. Sedang Akashi di sampingnya mati-matinya untuk tidak menyeringai makin lebar melihat keadaan kekasihnya. Ingin sekali rasanya Kise melemper wajah tampan si emperor dengan piring di depannya.

Kise melirik Akashi senior yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Ini pertemuan ketiganya dengan pria itu dan yang pertama kalinya tanpa kehadiran teman-teman pelanginya. Sensasinya sama saja, tertekan di bawah tatapan elang di mata merah itu, bahkan sensasi yang sekarang jauh lebih menyeramkan. Tertekan di bawah mata elang yang seakan selalu mengawasinya dengan siksaan sexs toys yang tertanam di anusnya. Ada yang lebih buruk dari pada ini?

Ayah Akashi masih menatapnya intens, memperhatikan raut wajah Kise dari ujung rambut sampai dagu. Kilat di mata itu jelas menunjukkan 'aku tidak percaya' tapi toh akhirnya dia hanya memberikan anggukan singkat. Tidak mau ambil pusing soal apa yang terjadi pada teman putranya. Bukan urusannya. Dan Kise sangat bersyukur untuk itu.

Saat makanan disajikan. Kise makin kesal dan menyesal. Menu makan malam hari itu adalah beef steak panggang dengan lelehan mentega yang terlihat nikmat. Makanan yang tabu untuknya. Salahkan berat badannya yang naik 3 kilo beberapa hari lalu dan membuat manager-nya langsung mencoret daftar makanan berlemak dari menu makannya. Hari ini memang hari sialnya.

Akashi melirik Kise dari ujung matanya. Si pirang menatap horror daging panggang beraroma menggoda yang sudah tersaji di depan mata. Diam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Kise mulai memakan beef steak di depannya. Akashi tersenyum tipis, baguslah kalau kekasihnya itu tahu dia sedang membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk hari _ini_.

'_Persetan dengan kata manager.' _Rutuk Kise dalam hati. Perutnya memang lapar, tapi perasaan aneh yang ditimbulkan vibrator itu membuat nafsu makannya langsung turun drastis. Kise mengunyah paksa daging kecoklatan dalam mulutnya. Rasanya seperti menjilat aspal. Apalagi saat tertelan. Aneh. Kise mengerang pelan sambil menutupi mulutnya. Dia ingin muntah…

Vibrator dan cock ring yang terpasang di tubuhnya membuat acara makan malam ini seperti neraka. Sangat menyiksa. Kise merasakan perutnya melilit dan kejantanannya sakit. Belum lagi rasa perih yang masih bertahan di anusnya.

Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah melepas hasratnya. Melepas cock ring yang mengikat kejantanannya dan membiarkan semen yang tertahan semenjak tadi keluar. Hanya itu…

Makan malam itu berlangsung hening. Akashi dan Ayahnya makan dengan sangat tenang, menikmati setiap gigitan dari daging di atas pirang. Kise tidak, yang ia lakukan dari tadi adalah memegang perutnya yang melilit dan menahan erangan kesakitan. Rasanya sakit sekali, tubuhnya diserang kenikmatan terus menerus tapi tidak bisa melepaskannya. Belum lagi saat ia sadar bahwa dua Akashi yang sedang makan bersamanya kadang mencuri pandang padanya.

Ayah Akashi jelas semakin bingung dengan keadaan teman putranya. Wajah Kise yang makin memerah dan keringat yang membanjiri pelipisnya. Belum lagi tangan gemetaran si pirang saat memegang pisau, lalu ekspresi kesakitan yang ketara sekali saat mencoba menelan makanan dalam mulutnya. Apa benar pemuda itu baik-baik saja?

Lantas di sisi lain, Akashi Seijuuro hanya tersenyum iblis dalam hati ketika melihat wajah memerah dengan nafas berat milik kekasihnya. Lihat… berapa lama lagi pemuda pirang itu bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Kau sepertinya sakit Kise-san." Ujar pria itu, terdengar seperti sambaran petir di telinga Kise.

Kise manatap pria di depannya dengan pandangan memelas, matanya mulai tidak fokus.

"Ak-ngg" Kise tercekat saat merasakan getaran vibrator dalam anusnya makin keras. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras, menahan desahan yang memaksa keluar. Rasa nikmat saat vibrator itu menghujam prostatnya tanpa ampun tak bisa disalurkan karena cock ring yang mengikat kejantanannya. Kise langsung melepas genggamannya pada alat makan dan memegang perutnya yang terasa semakin melilit.

"Ada apa, Kise-san?" tanya ayah Akashi. Kise hanya menggeleng dan memperkuat genggaman tangannya pada perutnya. Mencengkram kaos yang melapisi kulitnya. Melirik Akashi yang menyeringai penuh arti.

Pemilik mata dwi warna itu pasti menaikkan kecepatan getarannya diam-diam. Akashi Seijuuro memang iblis licik.

Kise mengerang pelan saat vibrator itu bergerak makin liar. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana kalau ketahuan? Batinnya meringis. Diperhatikan ayah Akashi seperti itu malah membuat sekujur tubuhnya semakin tegang dan adrenalinnya kembali berpacu. Membuatnya mengalami orgasme kering, lagi. Nikmat tapi menyakitkan.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Kise mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Air mata sudah siap meluncur dari sudut sana.

"Bo- lehnnh, sayaa permisi ke kamar mandi." Mohonnya. Percaya atau tidak, Akashi ingin sekali mengambil foto kekasihnya yang berusaha mati-matian mengendalikan diri saat sedang minta izin pada ayahnya.

Pria itu mengangguk singkat. Tidak membuang-buang waktu, Kise langsung berdiri dan mencoba melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu. Kise ingin langsung ke kamar mandi dan melepas semua benda laknat dalam tubuhnya. Masa bodoh dengan tanggapan si emperor nantinya. Kise hanya ingin melepas hasratnya dan melepaskan diri dari rasa sakit berkepanjangan ini.

Itu rencananya, andai saja tubuhnya tidak tiba-tiba oleng dan ditangkap oleh Akashi. Sekarang tubuhnya yang benar-benar lemas ada dalam dekapan Akashi.

"Kurasa Ryouta agak sakit. Aku permisi dulu." Ujar Akashi dingin, menatap lurus mata ayahnya yang sewarna dengan miliknya. Pria itu specchless beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk begitu saja. Masih kaget dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba putranya.

Kise tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi ketika Akashi memapahnya kembali ke kamar si emperor yang ada di lantai dua. Bahkan saat kekasihnya itu berhenti dan menyuruh seorang maid untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kise hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang terus menyerang tubuhnya. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa ia bendung dan dibiarkan mengalir membasahi pipi.

* * *

Saat tubuhnya dibaringkan. Kise hanya bisa pasrah tanpa melakukan apapun. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas dan tersiksa karena rasa nikmat yang tak kunjung bisa ia lepaskan.

Akashi mengunci pintu kamarnya, melempar kunci itu ke atas meja kemudian mendekati kekasihnya yang sudah tidak berdaya di atas tempat tidur. Kise bahkan tidak melawan saat Akashi menurunkan celananya. Ia hanya bisa berbaring menahan sakit.

"Hebat juga bisa tidak lepas kendali di depan pak tua itu," puji Akashi. Kise tidak membalasnya, pemuda itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat gelombang kenikmatan datang dan menyiksanya –lagi.

Begitu celana panjang dan celana dalam si pirang melewati pergelangan kaki. Akashi bisa melihat kejantanan Kise yang berubah warna kebiruan, begitu tegang dan keras. Sudah berapa banyak orgasme kering yang dicapainya?

"Akashicchi…. Lepaskan." Pintanya sambil meringis kesakitan. Kise sudah tidak sanggup menahan sakit yang terus menyerangnya.

"Baiklah." Ujar si emperor dengan seringai tipisnya, mendekati tubuh setengah telanjang Kise. Pemuda itu lalu mematikan mesin getar cock ringnya dan melepaskannya dari kejantanan Kise. Hukuman kedua sekaligus hukuman ketiganya berakhir sampai di situ.

"NGAHHHHHH!"

Setelah cock ring itu dilepas, semen yang sejak tadi tertahan langsung menyembur deras dari kejantanan Kise, membuat seringai setan Akashi kembali muncul.

Cairan putih kental itu menyembur ke segala arah. Hampir semuanya muncrat membasahi tubuh Kise, bahkan mengenai wajah si model. Sebagian lainnya muncrat ke tangan Akashi dan membasahi bajunya. Pemuda itu lalu mendekati Kise dan memasukan tangannya yang terkena cairan semen ke mulut Kise.

Pikiran Kise gelap, tanpa menunggu titah Akashi ia langsung membiarkan lidahnya menjilati semen-nya di tangan Akashi sampai habis. Rasa kepuasan karena akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan benihnya membuat Kise melayang dan lupa segalanya.

Akashi terdiam memperhatikan bagaimana kejantanan kekasihnya terus menyemburkan semen putih tanpa henti. Seakan-akan cairan putih kental itu tidak ada habisnya. Lalu tubuh setengah telanjang Kise…

"Nghh" desahan pelan Kise membuat Akashi mengalihkan perhatianya. Tangannya sudah bersih dari semen. Akashi mengelus wajah manis Kise yang belepotan semen, menyentuhkan cairan putih kental itu ke bibir pink pucat Kise yang membengkak.

Kise mengerang merasakan kejentanannya terus mengeluarkan semen tanpa henti. "Nghh… aku tidaknhh bisanggahh" rintih Kise merasakan semen yang terus mengucur deras dari kejantanannya. Tangannya mencoba menggapai kepala kejantanannya. Mencoba untuk menghentikan tumpahan semen yang tidak terkendali. Tetapi Kise segera menyesali apa yang ia lakukan, karena ketika tangannya menyentuh ujung kejantanannya gelombang kenikmatan menyerangnya makin kuat. Membuat desahannya makin tak karuan.

Akashi tegang.

Pemilik mata heterokromik itu bisa merasakan kejantanannya mengereksi di balik celana. Melihat bagaimana Kise yang setengah telanjang terus dibuai kenikmatan dengan semen yang terus mengucur dari kemaluaannya, wajah dan kaos Kise yang basah oleh semennya sendiri, vibrator yang masih tertanam dalam anus si pirang dan wajah memerah penuh peluh itu. Akashi mengerang, kenapa Kise bisa semenggoda ini sih?

Hasratnya untuk menyentuh pemuda itu benar-benar susah untuk ditekan.

"Akashicchi… vibratornya… lepaskan," mohon Kise, menatap Akashi dengan mata basah oleh air mata. Akashi mematikan getaran vibrator itu. Di lain sisi berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menyerang Kise sekarang juga.

Kise mengerang pelan, lega rasanya saat sodokan-sodokan dalam anusnya akhirnya berhenti.

Nafasnya teregah, Kise tergeletak lemas di atas tempat tidur. Setelah seluruh semen yang sempat tertahan dalam kejantanannya keluar dan berhenti menyembur Kise bisa manarik nafas lega. Kepalanya pusing dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ia meragukan bisa jalan hari ini.

"Akashicchi… tolong keluarkan" lirih Kise. Suaranya serak karena terlalu banyak berteriak dan mendesah.

Akashi melihat anus Kise yang memerah. Vibrator masih tertancap di dalam lubang sempit itu… dan jujur saja, ini membuat emperor kita semakin susah mengendalikan diri. Libido-nya yang sedang memuncak dan kejantanannya yang ereksi menggerogoti jalan pikirannya.

Kelopak matanya terasa berat, Kise ingin sekali tidur dan melupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Tubuhnya lelah begitu juga dengan pikirannya, hatinya, semuanya. Kise ingin sekali memejamkan mata kalau saja rasa perih yang masih ia rasakan karena benda besar yang tertanam dalam anusnya menghilang.

"Aka- mhh" kata-katanya terputus saat Akashi tiba-tiba menciumnya. Melahap bibir Kise yang memang sudah membengkak lalu memasukan lidahnya. Membuat nafas Kise semakin berat dan terasa sesak. Tangan Akashi yang bebas digunakan untuk menyingkap kaos panjang yang dipakai Kise. Menampilkan puting kemerahan yang menggoda. Dua tangan Akashi langsung bermain dengan dua puting itu, memijat, mencubit, dan mengelus-elus tonjolan di sana membuat puting kemerahan Kise kembali menegang dan mengeras.

Kise ingin memberontak, tapi tenaganya benar-benar sudah habis. Rasanya benar-benar lemas dan tidak berdaya saat Akashi menindih tubuhnya dan mulai menginvasi mulutnya lebih dalam. Bermain-main dengan putingnya bahkan saat Akashi melepas paksa kaos yang ia kenakan.

Air matanya kembali keluar, dadanya sesak dan terasa perih. Ia seakan diperkosa… oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan, rasa kesal, marah, dipermalukan dan semuanya. Kise ingin sekali marah-marah, menyumpah-serapahi Akashi agar pemuda itu berhenti. Menangis meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan. Andai saja tubuhnya tidak lemas seperti ini, andai saja suaranya tidak nyaris habis seperti ini.

Kise menangis dan Akashi tidak peduli. Ini sungguh–

TOK… TOK… TOK

Akashi melempar kaos yang Kise pakai ke sembarang tempat. Menggenggam erat tangan Kise lalu mengikatnya dengan tali. Wajah tampan itu datar tanpa ekspresi, membuat dada Kise makin sesak. Otaknya yang sudah mulai kembali berfungsi membuat hatinya bertanya-tanya. Apa benar Akashi mencintainya? Setelah semua ini?

"Aku segera kembali," bisiknya di telinga Kise, memberikan rasa hangat aneh yang membut daun telingannya memerah. Pemuda bersurai merah itu berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Beberapa saat kemudian Akashi kembali dengan nampan berisi sebuah gelas dan kotak ice cream di atasnya.

"Let's mix the fourth and the fifth." Akashi menyeringai. Menaruh nampan di atas meja dan mengambil kotak es krim. Kise tidak tahu harus bersikap apa sekarang, ia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca jalan pikiran Akashi saat ini. Apanya yang keempat dan kelima?

Akashi membuka kotak es krim di tangannya. Meraup seluruh isi kotak dan menumpahkannya di dada Kise. Mengahantarkan rasa dingin ke seluruh tubuhnya. Es krim dingin berbau mint itu diratakan di atas dadanya sampai ke perut lalu kejantanan Kise yang ereksi. Hawa dingin dari ice cream menjalari tubuhnya, menetralisir rasa panas yang sebelumnya hinggap.

Selesai dengan sekotak ice-cream, Akashi kembali berdiri dan mengambil gelas panjang transparan yang berisi coklat cair dari atas nampan. Uap masih mengepul di atas gelas. Pertanda bahwa cairan itu masih cukup panas atau mungkin _panas_.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan Akashicchi…" gumam Kise. Sepasang mata madunya menatap awas gelas yang ada dalam genggaman Akashi.

"Hukuman keempat." Ujar Akashi ringan lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Mata Kise menyipit, entah kenapa firasatnya buruk. Ini hanya presepsinya tapi, Akashi tidak akan menuang coklat panas itu ke tubuhnya...

–kan?

Jari telunjuk Akashi masuk sedikit ke dalam gelas coklat yang masih mengepul. Mengaduk isinya pelan kemudian menarik jarinya.

"Masih lumayan panas. Kau mau." Ujarnya sembari mendekatkan gelas itu ke wajah Kise. Si pirang menggeleng, ia hanya ingin istirahat sekarang.

Akashi mengernyit mendapati jawaban Kise. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar nakal. Perkataannya adalah wajib, harus dituruti dan tidak boleh ditolak, seharusnya Kise mengerti itu. Bahwa setiap perkataan si emperor adalah perintah yang berarti mutlak. Bukan untuk dilawan.

Akashi mengangkat gelas dalam gengamannya ke atas dada Kise. Menuangkan cairan coklat panas itu ke dada Kise, ke perut sampai dengan kejantanan kekasihnya. Serigaian lebar, kejam, dan keji miliknya muncul. Sepasang matanya menikmati bagaimana cairan coklat itu membasahi kulit putih mulus Kise yang berubah kemerahan.

"ARGHHH" pekik Kise tertahan saat rasa panas dan perih menyentuh kulitnya. Matanya melebar kaget. Rasa sakit dari cairan panas yang menyentuh kulitnya seakan membunuh syarafnya. Tubuhnya yang sudah lemas kembali menegang. Terutama kejantanannya yang kembali meneteskan cairan precum diantara cairan coklat itu.

"Jangan melawanku." Sungutnya kesal memperhatikan kulit Kise yang memerah karena kepanasan. Ekspresi kesakitan di wajah manis itu membuat Akashi menyeringai puas. Ini berarti hukumannya terlaksana dengan baik.

Lagipula apa artinya hukuman kalau tidak menyakitkan?

"Kau manis sekali Ryouta." Ungkapnya.

Tangan Akashi bermain di atas dada Kise, mempermainkan puting kemerahan Kise yang semakin mengeras. Akashi menjilati cairan coklat bercampur ice cream di dada Ryouta-nya. Aroma vanilla-mint dan coklat bercampur memenuhi seluruh ruangan, lidah Akashi dengan lincah mengecap setiap rasa di tubuh Kise.

"Nghhh" Kise mendesah saat lidah Akashi menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Menjilat cairan coklat bercampur es krim itu lalu menelannya. Rasa manis dan hangat dicampur rasa asin dari peluh Kise membuatnya memakan tubuh itu makin ganas.

Akashi kembali ke puting Kise yang memerah dan tegang, pemuda itu lalu menghisap puting kanan Kise kuat-kuat sedangkan tangannya bermain dengan puting kiri. Setelah puas bermain-main di sana, Akashi mengeluarkan penjepit puting dan menjepit puting Kise yang kemerahan. Membuat si pirang mengerang pelan karena rasa perih saat penjepit itu menjepit putingnya kuat.

Setelah selesai dengan puting Akashi kembali memakaikan alat kekang di leher Kise. Tanpa rasa kasihan si emperor menarik rantai besi itu sampai tubuh Kise terangkat.

Kise ingin perotes, namun segera ia sesali karena Akashi tiba-tiba memasukan kejantananya yang besar ke dalam mulut Kise –Kise tidak pernah menyangka milik Akashi lebih besar dari miliknya. Rasa sesak, dan panas dalam mulutnya membuat desahannya keluar. Memberi getaran lembut pada kejantanan Akashi yang ada dalam mulut Kise.

"Hisap." Perintah Akashi kasar. Memasukan kejantannya lebih dalam ke mulut Kise sampai si pirang itu tersedak.

Air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya. Kise menuruti perkataan Akashi dan mulai menghisap kejantanan kekasihnya yang sudah mengereksi sempurna, membuat Akashi mengerang menahan desahannya sendiri.

Awalnya, Kise mersa jijik. Ini aneh dan sangat memalukan. Tapi lama kelamaan rasa panas dari kejantanan Akashi dalam mulutnya, lalu baunya yang agak memabukkan membuat lidah Kise tidak bisa berhenti mengulum dan menghisap kejantanan Akashi.

Setelah cukup lama Kise mengulum kejantanan Akashi. Akhirnya Akashi mengeluarkan semennya dalam mulut Kise. Membuat pemuda itu lalu melepas kejantanan Akashi dari mulutnya. Kepalanya terbanting ke kasur karena kaget. Akashi segera mencengkram mulut Kise, memaksa pemuda itu menelan benihnya.

"Enak, kan. Anggap saja itu makanan untukmu." Sebuah senyuman menghina muncul di wajah tampannya. Kise gemetaran saat merasakan cairan hangat itu melewati tenggorokkannya. Rasanya panas dan uhh… Kise sendiri tidak bisa memikirkannya.

"Aku sudah cukup menahan diri sejak awal. Sekarang hukuman kelima." Akashi turun dari tempat tidur. Mengambil tiga bola kecil berwara hitam dari atas meja.

Kise benar-benar pasrah sekarang. Marah pun rasanya percuma karena tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Kise hanya bisa berharap semua ini akan segera berakhir… tubuhnya benar-benar lelah.

"Na, na, siapa yang mengizinkanmu istirahat Ryouta." Akashi melirik Kise dari ujung matanya. "Aku belum selesai." Ujarnya kesal kemudian menyalakan lagi vibrator yang masih tertanam di anus Kise. Membuat sepasang manik madu si pirang yang sudah kelelahan membelalak kaget karena vibrator itu langsung mengenai titik prostatnya. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya menegang dan semen cair kelur deras dari kejantanannya.

"Hentikan Akshicchi ku-mphh" tiga bola hitam dalam genggaman Akashi dimasukan secara paksa ke dalam mulut Kise.

"Aku suka mendengar teriakanmu, manis sekali. Apalagi desahanmu itu." Akashi membelai lembut sisi wajah Kise yang basah oleh keringat dan air mata. "Tapi sayang, kau lama-lama terlalu berisik." Seringaian kejam penuh dominasi itu kembali muncul, Kise merasakan tubuhnya gemetaran. Tatapan Akashi dan tubuhnya yang dimanja oleh vibrator yang kembali menusuk-nusuk prostatnya, lalu kejantanannya yang ereksi dan kembali menguruckan semen…

Sampai kapan Akashi mau bermain dengan tubuhnya?

Lima belas menit berikutnya, Kise terus merasakan vibrator itu mengoyak anusnya sampai kemerahan. Sedang si emperor duduk di tahtanya dan memainkan remote wireless. Mengubah getarannya secara acak, kadang low lalu tiba-tiba menjadi high dan diturunkan ke medium. Kise merasakan mulutnya kaku karena ball gag* yang memenuhi mulutnya. Air liur mengalir deras membasahi dagunya.

Setelah puas, Akashi mematikan vibrator itu. Mendekati bagian bawah tubuh kekasihnya. Mulut anus Kise tampak kemerahan, terlihat sempit dan menggiurkann. Akashi memasukan jemarinya ke dalam anus sempit itu, menarik keluar vibrator dari anus kekasihnya.

Kise mengerang tertahan, giginya menggigit bola-bola keras itu sampai suara gemerutuk terdengar. Rasa perih saat Akashi memasukan jarinya dan mengeluarkan vibrator itu membuat semen cair kembali mengucur dari kejantannya.

"Ngaah" pekik Kise, menggigit gag dalam mulutnya kuat.

"Khangh" ringisnya saat Akashi memasukan kejantannanya ke dalam anusnya yang masih terasa sakit dan sensitive. Semen kembali mengucur dari kepala kejantanannya.

Saat kejantanannya masuk ke dalam lubang itu, Aksashi bisa merasakan miliknya dicengkram kuat oleh anus Kise yang masih sempit. Membuat sebuah senyum sadis muncul di wajahnya. Bahkan setelah di penetrasi oleh vibrator besar itu anus kekasihnya masih tetap sempit. Sebuah kepuasan tersendiri yang tidak bisa ia pungkiri.

"Anusmu masih belum puas ya. Rakus sekali." Ujar Akashi dengan wajah sok prihatinnya. "Tenang saja, aku akan memberimu makan, sayang." Lanjutnya masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Akashi lalu menggenggam paha dalam Kise dan melakukan penetrasi dengan ritme kencang dan keras, membuat tubuh Kise seakan hancur dihantam palu besar. Kise terus memekik kesakitan namun teredam oleh ball gag yang memenuhi mulutnya. Air liurnya menetes tidak karuan, begitu juga air mata yang keluar semakin deras kerena rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat yang kembali menghantamnya.

Rasanya lama sekali sampai akhirnya Akashi mengisi lubang anus Kise dengan semennya. Kise bisa merasakan sensasi hangat eneh yang menjalar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Tanpa diketahui oleh si pirang, Akashi sudah memposisikan vibrator yang tadi terabaikan di depan lubang Kise yang masih terisi oleh kejantanannya. Tanpa aba-aba mendorong benda itu masuk. Membuat tubuh Kise menegang dan tersentak kebelakang. Kejantanannya kembali mengucurkan semen cair saat anusnya dipaksa menelan vibrator dan kejantanan Akashi bersamaan.

"Ukh… sempit sekali." Akashi mengerang tertahan, menikmati bagaimana anus Kise mencengkram kejantanannya dan vibrator itu. Akashi menyalakan getarannya, membuat Kise makin tidak terkendali.

"NGAAAKHAA" Tidak peduli pada racauan dan rintihan kekasihnya, Akashi terus melakukan penetrasi pada Kise yang kelihatan mulai gila karena gelombang nikmat dan sakit yang datang bersamaan. Kise bisa merasakan akal sehatnya sudah hilang, pergi entah kemana saat Akashi terus melakukan penetrasi padanya. Air liurnya menetes kemana-mana dan mulutnya benar-benar kaku karena gag ball yang tidak kunjung dilepas oleh Akashi.

Akashi melakukan penetrasi dengan cepat dan penuh keyakinan. Memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, menginvasi tempat sempit dan hangat itu cepat. Otot rektum Kise mencengkram erat kejantananya kuat mambuat pemuda itu mempenetrasi kekasihnya makin liar.

"Ryouta…" erang Akashi ketika semennya menyembur ke dalam anus Kise, mengisi lubang itu dengan benihnya.

"Khaknghh" sedang Kise hanya bisa memekik tertahan saat menyemburkan semennya sendiri.

Nafas si emperor tersenggal-senggal, Akashi menarik keluar kejantanannya bersama vibrator dari anus Kise. Kepuasan dan rasa nikmat yang tidak bisa dilukiskan kata-kata membuat Akashi tersenyum sangat tipis. Sensasi hangat dan sempit lubang anus Kise yang mencengkram erat kejantanannya seakan mau menelan kemaluannya itu lebih dalam masih bisa ia rasakan. Belum lagi rasa puas saat melihat wajah Kise yang merah padam karena nikmat sekaligus keskitan karena apa yang ia lakukan.

Akashi melihat lubang sempit yang tadi ia masuki. Lubang anus itu menganga lebar, dengan rona merah dan sedikit biru. Akashi bahkan bisa melihat bagian dalam lubang itu saat menarik mulut anusnya. Ia bisa melihat semen yang baru ia semburkan menggenang di dalam sana.

Si kepala merah itu tersnyum puas._'Ini sudah cukup.'_ Batinnya.

Dilihatnya wajah sang kekasih yang sudah memejamkan. Kise sudah tertidur –atau mungkin pingsan dengan peluh dan semen membasahi tubuhnya. Akashi mendekati kekasihnya, melepaskan penjepit puting dan tali yang mengikat tangan Kise. Begitu juga dengan alat kekang yang diikatkan pada leher Kise beserta ball gag yang memenuhi mulut si pirang. Mengecup lembut pipi Kise lalu berbaring di sampingnya dan ikut terlelap.

Biarkan saja si pirang itu istirahat, karena Akashi yakin Kise terlampau lelah setelah semua hukuman yang diberikannya hari ini.

* * *

_**01.23 am. Akashi Seijuuro's room**_

Saat terbangun, yang bisa dirasakan oleh Kise adalah sekujur tubuhnya nyeri dan perih. Matanya sembab dan mulutnya kelu. Kepalanya pusing dan tenggorokannya kering. Lalu rasa sakit, marah, kesal, sedih, yang terasa menusuk dadanya ketika mengingat alasan dibalik nyeri disekujur tubuhnya.

Kise mencoba duduk walau sakit yang tidak terkira langsung menyerang tubuhnya. Anusnya yang memar karena penetrasi vibrator besar dan kejantanan Akashi beberapa waktu lalu masih terasa sampai sekarang. Membuat hatinya semakin kelu. Akashi bilang menghukumnya tapi apa kesalahannya? Bukannya Akashi yang selama ini mencampakkannya?

"Kau sudah bangun." Suara baritone itu langsung membuat Kise awas, menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya sampai dada. Matanya menatap galak pada Akashi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Segar dan rapi. Beda jauh dengannya yang baru bangun dan masih berantakan karena kegiatan 'Punishment Time' Akashi.

"Menjauh dariku." Ujarnya dengan nada mematikan, rasa takutnya menguap oleh rasa sakit hati yang terukir perih dalam ingatan. Menatap tajam Akashi yang malah mendekatinya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Mencoba menangkup wajahnya.

Kise menepis tangan Akashi, air matanya tiba-tiba saja mulai berebut keluar dari pelupuk mata.

"Jangan menyentuhku." Isaknya pelan, menatap lurus Akashi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Apa yang sebenarnya Akashicchi inginkan hah?" bentak Kise. Akashi tidak menyahut, matanya menatap dingin manik keemasn Kise yang basah oleh air mata.

"Setelah semuanya… setelah semua sikap tidak pedulimu itu. KENAPA AKASHICCHI?" teriaknya dengan suara serak, air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi. Mulutnya mulai terasa sakit karena bergerak terlalu banyak.

"Kau mengabaikanku padahal aku kekasihmu, lebih dekat dengan Kurokocchi setiap latihan, sibuk dengan Midorimacchi mengurus club lah, lalu –lalu…" Kise meracau, ada luka yang menganga lebar di mata keemasan itu. "Sama Momoicchi mengurus strategi lah, bahkan kau lebih sibuk memarahi Aominecchi! Kau mengabaikanku tapi…" pemuda pirang itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, rasanya seperti menggali luka yang ingan ia kubur dalam-dalam.

"…kau, –untuk apa kau memintaku jadi kekasihmu, hah? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan… kau brengsek." Lirih Kise perlahan.

"Kalau kau memang tidak menyukaiku, aku –aku… aku sudah mencoba menjauhimu! Tapi kenp-"

Akashi menarik Kise dalam pelukannya, memeluk tubuh ringkih itu erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher Kise. Memejamkan matanya, Akashi menggigit perpotongan leher Kise pelan lalu menjilat bekas gigitannya. Membuat tubuh si pirang tegang –ketakutan kembali menyerangnya. Bayangan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu kembali bermain di otaknya.

Si kepala mereh mendesah kesal. Ini memang kesalahpahaman di antara mereka, mereka berdua salah di sini. Walau Akashi menolak untuk menyalahkan dirinya dan melimpahkan semuanya pada Kise. Dia memang egois… tapi ini memang salah Kise –begitulah menurutnya.

"Aku melakukan itu bukan karena aku menginginkannya, Ryouta." Jedanya, "aku bingung, saat berada didekatmu… apa yang harus kulakukan… aku tidak tahu." Bisik Akashi di perpotongan leher Kise. Pemuda itu mengecup-ngecup lembut tanda kemerahan yang ia buat.

Kise tertegun… emperor klub basket Teiko itu… bingung? Sebuah sejarah baru dalam hidupnya.

"Saat kau di dekatku. Hanya ada satu hal yang terus menggangguku. Menjadikanmu milikku." Suara Akashi terdengar dalam dan pelan, mengalun lembut di telinga Kise.

"Ketika melihatmu tiba-tiba menjauhiku, lebih dekat dengan Daiki dan Tetsuya. Kau membuat pikiranku kacau." Lanjutnya, kekesalan terdengar jelas dalam kalimat itu.

Apa yang dikatakan Akashi itu, jadi selama ini…

"Kau milikku. Hanya milikku. Selamanya milikku." Ujar Akashi, mengelus surai pirang Kise yang berantakan. Jemarinya memilin ujung rambut Kise yang agak panjang.

… Akashi mencintainya… sangat mencintainya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti, kau milikku Ryouta." Bisiknya lembut di telinga Kise, membuat tubuh si pirang merinding karena hembusan nafas hangat itu menggelitik telinganya.

Kise diam dengan mulut terkatup rapat… mencerna ucapan dan pengakuan Akashi yang cukup membuatnya tercekat –kaget. Itu benar-benar mengejutkan…

"Maaf…" bisik Kise dengan mata sembabnya, suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. Mungkin memang dia yang bersalah saat ini. Ia ingin Akashi memperhatikannya tapi ia sendiri tidak mau lebih banyak tahu soal Akashi.

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku yakin kau lelah." Akashi mengelus puncak kepala Kise. Raut emperor itu tetap datar namun tatapannya melembut, membuat suatu desir aneh mengalir di dada Kise. Kise mengangguk pelan, menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Akashi. Sebuah senyum tipis muncul di wajah kelelahan miliknya.

Akashi memang tidak mencintainya seperti yang ia pikirkan. Tapi pemilik surai merah itu mencintainya lebih, jauh dari yang bisa dibayangkannya.

Mungkin Kise harus menderita dulu untuk mengetahui ini… tapi dia bersyukur untuk itu. Karena Akashi tidak akan ragu untuk memeluknya dan mencurahkan semuanya pada Kise. Karena Akashi pasti, pasti akan selalu mengawasinya dengan manik heterokromik yang selalu menunjukkan keposesifan yang hanya untuknya.

Ini awal baru untuk hubungan mereka… pasti.

THE END

*(1) Teke Teke adalah hantu wanita yang ada dalam legenda urban Jepang. Hantu dari wanita yang jatuh di atas rel dan tubuhnya terpotong jadi dua karena ditabrak kereta api yang melintas. Wanita itu menjadi hantu penasaran, ia membawa sebilah sabit atau gergaji dan berjalan dengan memakai tangan atau sikunya(Source: Wikipedia). Kalau mau tahu labih lanjut, monggo dicari sendiri#dilemparmeja.

*(2) Nah, kalau yang ini kayanya familiar deh. Lagian juga ada film-nya kan? #bilang aja males ngetiknya#

*(3) Ball gag itu semacem penyumbat mulut bentuk bola, kalau suka baca BDSM pasti tahu#ketahuanmesumnya.

A/N:

RIN! TISU SINIIN!#ngamuk. Yah.. akhirnya mereka happy ending walaupun maksa banget -,-a. ASSISTEN TISUNYA MANA#teriakpaketoamushola.

**Ini, gak usah teriak-teriak juga udah denger kok#nyodorin sepak tisu. **

Sankyuu. #ngambil tisu# *SROOTT* maaf Rei lagi pilek. Ada yang mau tisu?#nyodorintisu. Jangan sampe ketularan ya~

**Maaf kalau chapter ini panjang sekali. Maaf juga kalau jadi membosankan, Rei emang batu sih. Dia ngotot mau buat two-shot aja. Ya… jadinya malah begini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

Terserah dong#ngelap ingus# yang ngetik kan Rei#dijitak. Menurut readers gimana? Masih kurang panas? BDSM-nya kurang? Yah maaf deh… hehehe udah lama kagak nulis yang begini#tapi nekat. Buat anda yang bertanya-tanya tentang maksud pertanyaan di chapter sebelumnya, itu buat voting#nyengir kuda#dilempargunting#. Buat nambahin hukuman Ki-chan maksudnya. Itu buat hukuman ke-4. Soalnya Rei ragu kalau pake coklat aja… kasian Ki-chan juga sih. Bayangin coklat panas yang masih ngepul disiram ke badan, ngeri(Kise: TAPI KENAPA TETEP DIPAKE AUTHOR SEDENG? TEGA! KATANYA KAU FG-KU DX; Author: Biar seru*mukapolos*. Iya, Rei emang nge-fans sama Ki-chan. Tapi lebih suka ngeliat Ki-chan kesiksa, imut xD; Kise: ….). Untung yang voting es krim lumayan banyak x3. Maaf kalau di chapter ini alur jadi kecepetan, apalagi pas bagian terakhir, udah panjang banget soalnya. 8000 words lebih#garukgarukkepala, ini adalah fanfic terpanjang yang pernah Rei buat. Dalam dua chapter aja udah lebih dari 14000 words.

Bagi semua warga negara per-fanfiction-an(?) yang udah baca ini fanfic, wajib menuangkan seluruh isi hati kalian soal fanfic ini di kotok review#nyodoringunting. Lagi momen lebaran loh. Harus jujur! Flame dilarang. Kritik monggo lewat~

**Buruan bales review chapter lalu. Nanti tambah panjang nih. Ini baca(ngasih kertas review), jawab reviewnya satu-satu.**

Oke, oke. Dari review pertama. Akashiki Kazuyuki, hontou ni arigatou atas reviewnya. Hehehe syukur deh kalau Kazuki-san(boleh rei panggil begitu?) suka sama fanficnya. Akashi itu serigala berbulu domba, depannya aja anak baik dalemnya bejad#dilempargunting. Setuju, setuju#ikutanketawasetan. Jawabanmu benar nak#siapalo?# ini emang masih satu paket sama usual. Abisnya Rei gatel pingin nulisnya. Maaf kalau lama, nulisnya kan pas malem#ketauan nekatnya# jadi gak bisa cepet. Sip deh! xD Makasih banget udah dijadiin favorite#pelukcium. Semoga tambah suka sama chapter yang ini. Review lagi ya!

Selanjutnya dari NaRin RinRin, hontou ni arigatou atas reviewnya. Rei gak menyalahkan NaRin-san(boleh Rei panggil begitu?) kok. Rei aja ngetiknya tengah malem terus#curhat. Sip deh, udah dipake kok coklatnya#senyumsetan. Prediksi anda benar! Saya lagi banyak ide buat rated M AkaKise. Entar juga ada publish-an baru#tampangmesum#*dikeroyokse-RT* Akan saya perbanyak fandom KnB dengan rated M AkaKi! YAHOOO#ngebomrumah. Rei juga suka Kise yang tersiksa, mukanya jadi tambah unyu#gakadayangnanyatahu. Sip, ini udah update. Review lagi ya!

Next, Fujiwara Shion. Hontou ni arigatou atas reviewnya. Pasti dilanjut dong :D BDSM AkaKi is the best#jiwaFGkambuh. Mereka berdua unyuu#curhat. Review lagi ya!

Abis itu dari Chesee-ssu. Hontou ni arigatou atas reviewnya. Udah dijelasin kok di chapter ini, alasan kenapa AkaKi sampai perang dingin begitu :3 seperti tebakan Chesee pas di PM, ini cuma gara-gara salah paham karena mereka berdua masih cangung satu sama lain xD. Summimasen, hehehe udah kebiasaan, susah diilangin. Maaf kalau menganggu Chesee. Itu juga scane fav Rei xD, paling bahagia pas ngetik bagian surat fansnya#ketauankalauituhasratpribadi. Sip deh, udah masuk votingan dan dipake sama Akashicchi buat ngehukum Ki-chan. Hai~ ganbarimasu! Review lagi ya!

Next, next. Psychorea, hontou ni arigatou atas reviewnya. Maafkan diku x3 aku tidak bermaksud memotong kesenanganmu#sungkem. silakan baca lanjutannya! Review lagi ya!

Terus dari Merry, hontou ni arigatou atas reviewnya. Sip, sip, udah masuk votingan kok. Udah dipake di atas#senyumsetan. Ini lanjutannya xD semoga tidak membuat Merry-san(boleh Rei panggil begitu?) bosan. Review lagi ya!

Buat siapajableh. Hontou ni arigatou atas reviewnya. Serius? Rei aja pas baca ulang fic ini nyaris abis setengah jam#malesbaca. Syukurlah xD itu berkat bentuan adik Rei yang udah uhukdiancemuhuk ngebantuin. Oke, oke sudah Rei masukin voting! Ini updatenya, semoga suka dan jangan bosan, oke? Review lagi ya!

Selanjutnya dari Seracchi, hontou ni arigatou atas reviewnya. Ini udah update kok xD semoga Sera-chan suka! Sip, sip udah dimasukin voting dan dipake es krimnya#pervsmirk. Review lagi ya!

Berikutnya dari, Hey Its Melme. Hontou ni arigatou atas reviewnya. Makasih banget udah di fav and follow XD#pelukpeluk. Hontou ni? *puppy eyes* sekali lagi makasih udah nyebut ini masterpiece! Kau membuatku melayang x3. Hohoho Rei setuju! AkaKi itu sesuatu sekali. Dari pertama suka pairng ini sense-nya udah beda#curhat. Udah dijelasin kok di bagian paling terakhir. Ehm… kalau masalah mereka jadian itu gak dibahas tapi diungkit dikit di fanfic Rei yang 'Usual' #promosi. Yup, Melme-san(boleh Rei panggil begitu?) benar. Ini hanya salah paham gara-gara dua-duanya masih agak awkward buat ngedeketin satu sama lain. Hohoho sankyuu~. TEMAN SEPERJUANGAN! #teriakteriak#ditabok#. Mereka emang pasangan S&M terbaik#FGkambuh. Oke sudah dimasukan ke voting dan dipake sama Akashicchi. Ini lanjutannya dan terimakasih sudah menunggu, semoga Melme-san suka. Review lagi ya!

Next, dari NekoTama-1110. Hontou ni arigatou atas reviewnya. Sip deh, ini udah update semoga Neko-san(boleh Rei panggil begitu?) suka :D. Rei sih tahunya dari Mirai Nikki, pas ep 22 waktu Yuno nyerang Akise. Baru deh Rei tahu nama itu senjata stun gun xD. Kalau tesser Rei malah gak tau, summimasen. Review lagi ya!

Lalu, dari Rei-chan. Hontou ni arigatou atas reviewnya. Holaa~#lambailambai# nama kita sama!#gakpenting. Sip deh, udah masuk ke voting x3 kok. Pasti dilanjutin dong, ini updatenya semoga memuaskan hati Rei-san(boleh Rei panggil begitu?). Review lagi ya!

Selanjutnya yang terakhir anonymouse, hontou ni arigatou atas reviewnya. AKASHICCHI MEMANG HOT XD#bawapompom. Oke, ini udah dilanjutin kok XD. Brilliant? XD makasih banyak#pelukcium#ditendang. maaf sayang, whip cream kalah voting ;(( maaf ya. Sip deh ini updatean-nya! Review lagi ya!

Minna-san makasih atas dukungannya xD yang udah read, review, follow, dan fav fanfic ini. Semuanya makasih XD maaf ya kalau kepanjangan. Abis kalau dipotong lagi jadinya aneh. Rei cuma berharap readers sekalian nggak bosen.

Terus tolong dijawab jujur. Ini fanfic seru gak sih?#dilemparkejurang.

**Udah ngocehnya Rei, ini teh seteko mau dibuat apa? Keburu gak dingin lagi nih.**

Oh iya lupa. Buat yang udah review, silakan minta tisu sama teh gratis sama assisten Rei. Mumpung lebaran nih, author kan menghargai kunjungan readers dan reviewers sekalian yang sudah mau mampir ke fanfic ini dan meluangkan waktu buat baca dan mereview x3. Mumpung Rei lagi gak pelit#ketauanmodus. Kalau mau makan gratis mah, mampir ke rumah author aja x3

**Kalau begitu, silakan meminta teh dan tisu pada saya. Sekali lagi maafkan kalau chapter ini panjang pake banget. **

Tadinya Rei mau buat omake. Tapi pas ngeliat jumlah words chapter ini -,-a(9500 lebih kalau cerita+A/N) Rei langsung mengurungkan niat. Udahlah, cukup sekian cuap-cuap author! Tapi kalau ada yang mau omakenya dibuat speak-speak aja :D nanti Rei pertimbangkan.

Mind to review? Sekali lagi Rei ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada readers dan reviewers yang sudah membaca ataupun mereview fanfic rada gak jelas ini :D. See ya~ sampai jumpa di fanfic Rei yang lain xD

P.S: Btw ada yang pernah kepikiran begini gak: Akashi – Kakashi – Kekasih = Akashi dan Kakashi adalah sepesang Kekasih wkwkwk xD (ini hasil pelesetan adik Rei)#abaikan.

PP.S: Kalau ada waktu mampir lah dulu ke profile Rei, saya lagi ngadain polling. Mohon bantuan minna-san sekali :D


End file.
